Hiei's Human Lover
by harpiegal
Summary: After a human female called Rin joins Team Urameshi, a certain fire demon becomes interested in her and finds his cold heart beginning to melt
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Rin Kimora  
>Age: 19<br>Race: human with Spirit Powers  
>Height: as tall as Hiei<br>Hair: black and just below her shoulders  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Her Story: Rin has been on her own for a while and has yet to find work that allows her to freely use her powers. She eventually expressed interest in working for Koenma in the Spirit World, which is where we first see her in part 1. Also in part 1, Yusuke and the others are called in for a meeting with Koenma. Stay tuned to see what happens_

Hiei's Human Lover Part 1: First Visit to the Spirit World

I jumped off of Botan's oar as we reached Spirit World. It was my first day here and I wanted to possibly work here for someone named Koenma. Apparently Botan heard my request and decided to bring me here.  
>"Well, here we are. Let me bring you to Koenma. Hopefully, he isn't too busy."<br>"Even if he is, I don't mind waiting. As long as I am able to find a place of work and residence after all this is over, I won't mind waiting a while."  
>Once we walked through the area where ogres were going through paperwork, we reached a tall set of double doors. Botan knocked and stood back.<br>"Koenma, the girl I told you about is here to see you."  
>The doors opened and we walked into a large office that had a desk and large TV screen on the wall. Botan smiled and pushed me in further.<br>"Good luck. I'll be rooting for you."  
>"Uh, thanks."<br>After she left, the doors closed and I looked around the office.  
>"You must be Rin. Welcome to Spirit World Headquarters. I am Koenma."<br>I looked at the desk and saw what looked like a baby sitting on a huge chair behind the desk. I tilted my head and he waved it off.  
>"I know my appearance isn't what you expected, but I can assure you I am indeed Koenma. Now, Botan tells me you'd like to work for Spirit World."<br>"I do, if you'll allow me to. I have recently discovered I had Spirit Energy inside of me and wish to better control my abilities. Botan must've been nearby when she heard me talking of the Spirit World, and afterwards told you."  
>"I see. Tell me, Rin, how did you come to know of the Spirit World?"<br>"I overheard someone talking about it in the Human World. Must've been a demon in disguise. A big guy with black hair and blue eyes."  
>Koenma looked at information on a piece of paper and smiled.<br>"My girl, you've done something that took us quite a while to do. The person you overheard talking is in fact a demon that entered the Human World illegally. I'll send someone to take care of him at once. In the meantime, wait outside the office while I figure out a place you can work."  
>"Of course." <p>

_Hiei's POV_:  
>After dropping off the demon that illegally entered the Human World, we headed to Koenma's office. Apparently, crime is getting to be too much for the people that already work for Spirit World, so King Yama reinstated Yusuke as a Spirit Detective and allowed us to be his teammates again. Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he looked to the doors of Koenma's office.<br>"Hey, check it out."  
>I followed his gaze and saw what looked like a human girl leaning against the wall near the doors. Kuwabara smiled his usual, idiotic smile when he saw her.<br>"Oh, man. If I wasn't in love with Yukina, she'd be perfect."  
>"Hn, idiot."<br>The girl looked up and smiled when she saw us. She bowed, then stood straight up.  
>"Hello. I'm Rin Kimora. It's nice to meet you all."<br>Kurama shook her hand and gave her a smile in return.  
>"Hello, Rin. I am Kurama. These are my friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."<br>When Rin looked at me with her smile still on her face, I fought back the urge to blush. For some reason, that smile was affecting me, and I didn't know why. When she looked away, I put my emotionless mask back in place. Yusuke put an arm around her shoulders and smirked.  
>"So, how'd you come to be here?"<br>"Well, I discovered not too long ago I had Spirit Energy inside of me. I ended up hearing about Spirit World from that demon that entered the Human World illegally."  
>"Oh, that guy. We just finished dropping him off at Booking. We were on our way to speak with Koenma."<br>The doors opened up and we all entered Koenma's office. Koenma looked at Yusuke and nodded.  
>"Booking just informed me you turned in the demon. Good work. Since you're still here, Rin, I have an idea of how you can work for me."<br>I looked at Rin as she smiled again. Usually whenever people are in that much of a good mood, it irritates me, but for some reason it didn't really bother me. Her innocence reminded me of my sister's in a way.  
>"Thanks, Koenma. What can I do?"<br>"Well, Yusuke had been reinstated as Spirit Detective as ordered my father, King Yama, because crime is beginning to happen all over. If you'd like, you can become a Spirit Detective and join Yusuke and his team."  
>"That solves my employment issue, but where will I live?"<br>"Taken care of. Yusuke and his friends currently live in my humble abode as payment for their noble deeds for Spirit World, so you'll be staying there, as well. Botan has found the storage area where your stuff is being kept and is in the process of moving your things into a spare room. Well, that about does it. Welcome aboard, Rin."  
>After getting back to Koenma's, Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately went to work on a videogame. I sat on the windowsill, pondering how well the team would do with a girl joining.<br>"Mind if I join you?"  
>I looked up to see Rin with that smile still on her face. I looked away and she must've seen that as a sign of approval because she sat across from me.<br>"I hope me being on the team isn't a problem for you guys."  
>"Hn. It matters not. Just don't get in my way and you'll do fine."<br>Rin smiled again and giggled. I narrowed my eyes as I continued looking out the window, a little ticked she didn't take my "threat" seriously.  
>"I'll just have to stay on your good side then, won't I?"<br>"Hn. It'd be the wise thing to do."  
>"Looks like it. Well, gotta check out my new room. Try not to miss me too much, Mr. Grumpy."<br>As she walked away, I lightly growled in annoyance. Kurama joined me and chuckled as he looked at Rin.  
>"Come now, Hiei. You shouldn't let what she said get to you. She was only trying to get you to lighten up."<br>"Hn, not necessary, Kurama. All I know is she better not annoy me too much or else I may have to do something to shut her up."  
>Kurama chuckled again and shook his head before walking away. As soon as he was out of my line of sight, I sighed quietly and looked up to the ceiling.<br>_'Why do I get the feeling the girl will be the death of me?_'  
><em>That's a wrap for part 1. After meeting Koenma in Spirit World, Rin was given a place on Yusuke's team as a Spirit Detective and allowed to stay at Koenma's with them. Part 2 will be in Hiei's POV as Rin begins making herself at home. Also in part 2, Yusuke invites Rin to join them at Genkai's so she can meet Keiko and Yukina. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 2: Hiei's Thoughts on his New Teammate_

After Rin checked out her new room, she proceeded to head to the videogame system in the living room to try out a new fighting game that came out. It's a fighting game that uses a device on the top of the TV to capture your movements, so no remote control was needed.  
>"And...fight!"<br>I watched carefully as Rin began playing the game. Since she had set it to the highest level, she had to work especially hard to win. Kurama walked in and smiled when he saw Rin playing the game.  
>"I was wondering where that Spirit Energy was coming from."<br>"Hn. She had it set to the highest level, so she's working harder.  
>"Winner: Player 1!"<br>Rin turned off the game and smiled as she looked at us.  
>"And that, boys, is the reason why you don't want to pick a fight with me. In real life or videogames, I'm practically untouchable."<br>"Hn, that remains to be seen."  
>She narrowed her eyes playfully and crossed her arms.<br>"Is Hiei challenging me to a fight?"  
>I smirked and stood up.<br>"All depends on if you're willing to risk your life in a battle with me."  
>"If I plan on fighting with you guys on missions, I'll have to train with the people I'm fighting with."<br>"Good enough for me."  
>"Not so fast, Shorty. We've been invited to Genkai's, so your little fight will have to wait."<br>Rin looked at Yusuke, who nodded while heading for the door.  
>"Genkai's my old teacher. When we told her about you, she said she was interested in meeting you."<br>"She is, huh?"  
>"Yep. She's expecting us, so let's get going."<br>After taking the train in Human World to where Genkai lived, Rin looked at me with a smile on her face.  
>"Hn, what are you looking at?"<br>"You of course. If my sister, who doesn't know I'm her brother, was up there, I'd be a bit nervous."  
>I glared at her and pinned her to a tree.<br>"Who told you about Yukina?"  
>"Koenma, of course. I talked with him not too long ago, and he brought her name up in case I ran into her."<br>I let go of her and she smiled that same smile as if nothing just happened.  
>"I don't see what the big deal is. She deserves to know her brother is still alive, so why don't you tell her?"<br>"Just drop it, Rin. My patience on the matter is growing thin."  
>Rin backed away slightly, but her smile never disappeared.<br>"All I'm saying is, Hiei, is that you grew up without a real family, and all Yukina has is her long-lost brother. She can be that family you always wanted, but eventually she'll leave if she feels her search would be for nothing."  
>Seeing as how everyone else had begun to walk up the stairs, I was stuck walking with Rin. From the corner of my eye I noticed she would glance at me occasionally, then look away. The last thing I was expecting from her was silence, which at this point was pleasing for me.<br>"It's a complicated matter, Rin, one I'm not too fond of discussing."  
>"I respect that. Just know you can trust me with anything."<br>"Hn."  
>I smirked when I saw her smile at me. When we reached Genkai's, everyone was socializing with each other. Yukina smiled at Rin and bowed.<br>"Genkai told me and Keiko all about you, Rin. I'm Yukina. It's nice to meet you."  
>"Hey, Yukina. Nice to meet you, too."<br>"Hello, Hiei."  
>I nodded at her then walked inside. Keiko went to join Yukina and Rin outside, and they began talking to each other as if they'd known each other forever. Yusuke smiled as we looked at them.<br>"Didn't take them long to like Rin. Seems like a pretty cool girl."  
>"Hn. She's tolerable, at least. Not as irritating as most human girls I've seen."<br>Genkai put out her cigarette and smirked.  
>"The fox was telling me, Hiei, you and Rin have a fight scheduled."<br>"That so?"  
>"Indeed. I'm curious to see if she can survive a battle with someone of your strength and level."<br>"If she knew any better, she wouldn't be fighting Hiei at all."  
>I looked at Kuwabara as he spoke up.<br>"Ordinarily, fool, I'd agree with you, but I am also curious about the girl's strength. She did say she wanted fighting experience before joining us on missions, so this will be her experience. Her survival is her only chance of proving her worth, and I plan on testing her myself."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 2. After taking Rin to Genkai's so she can meet Genkai, Yukina, and Keiko, Hiei talks with Genkai and Kuwabara about his upcoming battle with his new teammate. Part 3 will begin in Hiei's POV as the visit at Genkai's continues. Also in part 3, Genkai suggest having the battle at her place so she can see Rin's strength for herself. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 3: Fight Between Teammates Part 1_

Kuwabara didn't seem to like the idea of me fighting Rin, especially since she was new to the team and doesn't really have any fighting experience. While it was understandable, I felt it was necessary to see if she would be a valuable asset.  
>"Come on, Hiei. You're not actually gonna do this, are ya?! I mean, you're too strong for someone like Rin."<br>"Hn. How else are we supposed to know if the girl is strong enough to be on our team?"  
>"Uh, I don't know. Uh, just check out her Spirit Energy?"<br>"Hn, idiot."  
>Having heard our conversation, Kurama walked over and observed Rin and the other girls socializing.<br>"While you do have a point, Hiei, fighting Rin doesn't seem wise. There can be other ways to test her capability without the use of battle."  
>"We don't know when our next mission will come, Kurama, so finding out how strong she is now will help us be prepared."<br>Before anyone else could object, Rin and the girls came back inside. Rin looked at us and smiled her usual smile, something I found myself quickly getting used to. She then looked at Genkai and bowed.  
>"Thank you for opening your home to me, Master Genkai."<br>Genkai waved it off and smirked at her.  
>"Hmph, nonsense. You're a member of the team, so you're okay with me. Just don't destroy my property and we'll get along just fine."<br>"I'll keep that in mind."  
>"Any idea when you and Hiei plan on having your little practice match?"<br>"Um, we haven't thought about that yet."  
>"Well, why not have it here? This part of the property might not be big enough, so you can use the shoreline at the beach."<br>Rin smiled and clapped her hands together.  
>"That'd be perfect. Are you sure you won't mind?"<br>"It'll have much more room than outside the house, so we can all observe. Best place for it, I think."  
>"Great!" <p>

_Rin's POV_:  
>Ready to get going, I looked at Hiei.<br>"Hey, why don't we race down to the shoreline? It can be our warm-up."  
>"Hn. I might be too fast for you. Think you can keep up?"<br>"I'm gonna have to if I'm going to fight with you guys. Besides, it's training for if I end up going against some demon who has more speed than I do."  
>Hiei smirked and we began stretching our limbs before the run. Genkai looked at everyone else.<br>"I suggest you all get a head start and meet us there. I'll watch them as they run."  
>After they all left, Genkai leapt onto a tree branch.<br>"This is just a run, so no weapons or dirty tricks. Save those for your actual fight. Go!"  
>At her signal, Hiei and I took off. He quickly got ahead of me and I smirked.<br>'_He's a fast one, all right. I'll have to go faster if I wanna keep up_.'  
>"Is the dust I'm kicking up too much for you, girl? Perhaps you'll want to save your lungs and give up now!"<br>"No way, Hiei. I'm not giving up that easily."  
>After a while, I saw signs of Hiei slowing down, so I used that chance to catch up to him. He quickly glanced at me and looked back ahead of him.<br>"Hn. I must admit, Rin, I underestimated you. You might be a valuable asset to the team after all."  
>"Thanks for the compliment, but my test isn't exactly over yet."<br>When we reached the beach, everyone was already waiting for us. Genkai appeared and smirked.  
>"It seems as though Rin's speed almost matches Hiei's. We have a tie."<br>"What?!"  
>I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the looks of surprise on Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces.<br>"Not a big deal, guys."  
>"Are you kidding me?! Even Kuwabara and I couldn't keep up with him!"<br>Hiei narrowed his eyes as I giggled.  
>"Hn. They act as though you didn't stand a chance."<br>"I couldn't help but think that, too. I didn't think I'd be able to catch up with you."  
>"Just luck, Rin.T he real test is seeing how long you can survive a battle with me."<br>"Bring it on."  
>Without warning, Hiei drew his sword and swung at me. I quickly leapt out of the way and caught my breath.<br>"Man, that was close. I gotta be more careful next time."  
>"Rin, look behind you!"<br>I listened to Kuwabara's voice and turned to see Hiei inches away from me. I stepped back and smirked.  
>"I have to admit, Hiei, you caught me offguard with that sword of yours."<br>"First rule of fighting: always anticipate your opponent's move. If you do, you'll have the chance to turn the tables and gain the upper hand. Remember that, and you just might survive."  
>"Gotcha."<br>_That's a wrap for part 3. Part 4 will begin in Rin's POV as the battle between her and Hiei continues. Also in part 4, the battle comes to an end as Hiei uses his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 4: Fight Between Teammates Part 2_

Hiei swung at me again, and I barely escaped being hit. I began breathing heavily at how much energy I was starting to lose. The fact that I didn't have much rest after the run wasn't helping, either. Hiei was a demon didn't help at all. Plus, he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Hiei noticed I had yet to make a move and smirked.  
>"Had enough yet? Perhaps I was wrong about my opinion earlier. Maybe you don't have what it takes to be on this team after all."<br>"Maybe I don't want to use my Spirit Energy against you, that I want to fight like a regular human."  
>"Unfortunately, that won't be enough to help you when fighting against demons stronger than I am, Rin."<br>"I won't use my abilities unless it's a last resort!"  
>"Is that a fact? Why, pray tell, won't you use them in this fight? Afraid you'll miss?"<br>Angry at his insults, my eyes began glowing. My hands were clenched into fists as my Spirit Energy swirled around me. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he looked at me.  
>"Interesting. Your energy almost matches Yusuke's."<br>"You want me to use my Spirit Energy regardless of what I'm capable of, Hiei?! Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"  
>I brought my hands back slightly as my Spirit Energy consumed them. Kurama noticed the glowing around my hands and backed away.<br>"If what I'm thinking is correct, this can't end well. I advise that we all step back."  
>Everyone else followed suit and soon, Hiei and I were the only ones standing by the shoreline. My breathing became more labored as more Spirit Energy formed in my hands.<br>"Don't blame me for your injuries, Hiei! You brought this upon yourself!" 

_Hiei's POV_:  
>Seeing as how Rin wasn't going to back down, I readied my right arm. Black energy began swirling around it as my Dragon of the Darkness Flame was being prepared. Yusuke saw what I had planned and tried to step in.<br>"Don't do it, Hiei! Rin isn't ready for it yet!"  
>"Stay out of this, Detective! I said I was going to test her, and I will! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"<br>"Hiei, no!"  
>My dragon flew toward Rin just as she let loose her balls of Spirit Energy. My dragon hit her just as her energy hit me. We flew into the air and landed onto the sand. As I expected, Rin wasn't moving at all. After all, no one other than Mukuro survived my Dragon of the Darkness Flame before. Kurama looked at me with narrowed eyes.<br>"Hiei, how could you resort to using that technique against someone like Rin? Why couldn't you respect the fact she didn't wish to severely harm you?"  
>"Hn, what makes you think she did?"<br>"Look at your stomach, Hiei."  
>My eyes widened as a large gash was forming on my stomach, blood steadily flowing through it. I then began to feel the pain and fell to my knees, holding my stomach. Kurama went to work to stop the bleeding and Kuwabara checked on Rin. He put his head to her chest and breathed what I noticed to be a sigh of relief, that same idiotic smile appearing on his face.<br>"Rin's fine. She's still alive. Wait...WHAT?!"  
>Apparently, everyone else was thinking the same thing because their jaws were dropped. Yusuke poked at Rin carefully.<br>"She survived? Damn, she's good."  
>"Yeah no kidding, Urameshi."<br>Keiko and Yukina clapped their hands together and smiled. Yukina knelt beside Rin and began to heal her surprisingly few injuries.  
>"As soon as I heal her up, she'll be fine, but she shouldn't move around too much. We should get her back to Genkai's quickly."<br>"I'll carry her."  
>Kurama picked Rin up after he stopped my bleeding. After arriving back at Genkai's, Kurama placed Rin gently on the futon on the floor in Genkai's room, then Yukina healed any injuries that she could find. Genkai smirked as Rin's breathing became more regular.<br>"That girl truly is something. For a novice to survive an attack like the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was unheard of until she came along. I'd say, Hiei, that this proves she is indeed worthy of being on your team."  
>"Hn."<br>As soon as everyone left, Rin opened her eyes.  
>"Man, I thought they'd never leave. Ow."<br>I smirked as Rin clutched her abdomen.  
>"My sister healed your injuries, but your stomach may be sore for a while."<br>"I...I survived your attack?"  
>"You did."<br>She looked at me with that same smile as she noticed my bleeding began again.  
>"Here, hand me the bandages. You can't very well do it yourself when you can barely move."<br>As she began healing my injury, I looked at her closely.  
>"Why did you pretend to be asleep when we got back here?"<br>"Didn't want everyone fussing over me. I survived, after all, so let's just leave it at that, you know?"  
>"Speaking of fuss, why did you make such a fuss of using your Spirit Energy in battle?"<br>"Well...to be honest, I accidentally killed someone with it. I was angry that this thug wouldn't leave me alone that I pushed him. I pushed him so hard that the Spirit Energy tore his body apart, eventually dissolving him completely. That was the first time I had ever used it. Not too long after that, I had heard that demon talking about Yusuke, then Botan found me."  
>"So, this all happened recently?"<br>"Pretty much. I didn't want to use my Spirit Energy because...I was afraid of killing you. I mean, I haven't had any formal training, so my Spirit Energy is a little hard to control."  
>I raised an eyebrow and smirked.<br>"Perhaps a tutor is in order."  
>"Where am I gonna find someone to train me?"<br>"Here I am!"  
>I frowned as Yusuke popped back in.<br>"Genkai taught me everything I know about using my Spirit Energy. Makes sense that I teach you. Shorty here can teach you about using weapons."  
>I smiled a barely noticeable smile as Rin smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.<br>"Awesome! Thanks, Yusuke!"  
>"No problem. We'll start as soon as you get better."<br>_That's a wrap for part 4. Part 5 will be in Hiei's POV as he and the rest of Team Urameshi observe Yusuke training Rin to control her Spirit Energy. Also in part 5, Hiei talks with Kurama about his battle with Rin. Stay tuned :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 5: Rin's First Lesson and Kurama's Concern_

It took a couple of weeks, but Rin was finally ready to be trained by Yusuke. As soon as she was okay to train, we headed down to the shoreline on Genkai's property so Yusuke can begin Rin's first lesson in controlling her Spirit Energy. Myself, Kurama, the fool, Genkai, and Koenma, who was in his teenager form, were there to observe. Koenma raised an eyebrow as Yusuke adjusted Rin's right arm so it was in the proper position.  
>"Teaching her the Spirit Gun, huh? No guarantees she'll do it, though. Not exactly easy to learn."<br>"Come on, Pacifier Breath, cut me some slack. She's gotta learn sometime."  
>Rin giggled as she tilted her head to Yusuke, smiling that smile I had grown accustomed to.<br>"Relax, Yusuke. He's just concerned, is all."  
>"Whatever. Now, concentrate on having your Spirit Energy flow through your body to your right index finger."<br>Kurama smiled as he felt the Spirit Energy that flowed through Rin's body.  
>"She must have quite a bit of energy if I can feel it all the way back here."<br>Kuwabara nodded in agreement and smiled as Rin's right index finger began glowing.  
>"Awesome! She did it!"<br>"Yes, fool. Once again, you state the obvious."  
>"Grr. Shut it, Hiei!"<br>I smirked as Rin looked over and giggled. Genkai shook her head and lit a cigarette.  
>"How did I get mixed up with these people?"<br>Yusuke nodded and arranged his right hand so it looked like a gun.  
>"Now Rin, adjust your right hand so it looks like mine does, like a gun. Imagine pulling a trigger in your mind and releasing the Spirit Energy. Here, I'll show you."<br>Yusuke's finger glowed as he pointed it to the ocean.  
>"SPIRIT GUN!"<br>The Spirit Energy he created shot out toward the ocean, exploding as soon as it reached open water. He looked at Rin and smirked.  
>"Okay, now you try."<br>"Yusuke, what if I can't do it because of my lack of training?"  
>"Then we'll keep trying. It doesn't happen overnight, so we might as well keep going until you can fire more than one a day. That's how I started but thanks to Genkai training me, I can now shoot 4 a day."<br>"Amazing. Would I be able to do that?"  
>"Eventually, with some practice. Go ahead."<br>For some reason, Rin looked over at me, asking me with her eyes if I thought she could do it. I raised an eyebrow at her look, but eventually got over my brief shock and nodded, a smirk appearing on my face. She then looked to the ocean and adjusted her right hand to look like a gun. She took a deep breath and held her right arm with her left.  
>"SPIRIT GUN!"<br>Her Spirit Energy, surprisingly, went about as far as Yusuke's before exploding. Koenma's pacifier dropped out of his mouth as it opened wide in surprise.  
>"Unbelieveable. Her first try, and she nearly bested Yusuke's Spirit Gun."<br>"Yes, Koenma. I admit I am a bit surprised, as well."  
>I nodded and silently agreed with Kurama's opinion. A small smile appeared on my face as Rin jumped up and down, clapping her hands with her smile still on her face. I was used to her habit of smiling by now, and found myself wanting to smile back every time she did. She definitely proved her worth to the team and I was impressed with the progress she was making. Of course, I would never admit this out loud to anyone. Yusuke put an arm around Rin and ruffled her hair.<br>"Not bad for a first try, Rin. Keep this up, and you'll be as good as me in no time."  
>"Really? Thanks, Yusuke!"<br>I narrowed my eyes as Rin hugged Yusuke tightly, an action I surprised myself with. For some reason, her displays of affection toward someone else displeased me.  
>'<em>Hn, I've spent so much time around these people that I've grown soft. I used to not be bothered by such emotions, but this girl changed all that the minute she came to be a member of the team. What is this...power she seems to have over me?<em>'  
>I shook my head to get rid of the thought as we arrived back at Koenma's. Kurama joined me on the windowsill as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rin gathered in the living room to play a videogame.<br>"Hiei, I wish to speak to you about your practice fight with Rin a few weeks ago."  
>"Hn. What about it?"<br>"Whenever you'd have practice battles with us, you never resorted to using your Dragon of the Darkness Flame. What made you decide to use it on Rin when there were no guarantees of her surviving?"  
>I looked at Rin, then looked out the window.<br>"Honestly Kurama, I don't know what possessed me to use it. It was the only thing I could think of at the time to use when testing her."  
>"It was a risky move, very risky. Had she not survived, her death would've been your fault since you were being too aggressive. You must be careful when fighting with someone that has no fighting experience."<br>"Hn, you worry too much. I've decided the only time I'd use that technique again is either on a mission or whenever we're recruited to compete again in another Dark Tournament."  
>Kurama smiled and we both looked at Rin, who had apparently beaten Yusuke and Kuwabara at the game they were playing and was celebrating her victory.<br>"Her training isn't the only thing you need to worry about."  
>I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked back at me, a knowing smirk on his face.<br>"You also need to overcome your fear of appearing weak so you can tell the girl you like her. I can tell you've become interested in her, Hiei. Why not get rid of those negative emotions and just tell her?"  
>"Simple, Kurama. She wouldn't find interest in someone that has killed mercilessly in the past. Like with Yukina, I'd rather not face rejection should I reveal what I've done."<br>"If it helps, she seems interested in you, as well. I caught the look she gave you before she shot her Spirit Gun. Apparently, she didn't want rejection from you either. I could tell she was afraid of being rejected as a team member if she couldn't do it. If you don't wish to reveal how you feel just yet, at least get to know her a little to build a sense of trust. Then afterwards, you can tell her when you feel ready."  
>After he walked away, I thought about what he said. So far, he was the only one that figured out I was becoming interested in Rin, and it was only a matter of time before everyone else figured it out, too. Getting to know her more sounded like a good idea, actually. This way, I can see exactly what kind of person she was and see if I could fully trust her.<br>'_Hn. Sometimes, I hate it when he's right._'  
><em>That's a wrap for part 5. After a successful first lesson from Yusuke, Rin joins him and Kuwabara in playing a videogame. Meanwhile, Kurama talks with Hiei about his practice battle with Rin and also brings up Hiei's growing interest in the girl. Part 6 will begin in Hiei's POV as he has his first weapons training lesson with Rin. Also in part 6, Rin joins Botan, Keiko, and Yukina on an outing to a mall in the Human World near where Yusuke used to live. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei's Human Lover Part 6: Weapons Training and Hiei's Protective Side

I sharpened my sword as I waited for Rin to come outside. Today was her first lesson in weapons training and I wanted to be ready. Hopefully, this lesson would keep my mind off of my new teammate for a while. She has been plaguing my thoughts since we met her and I needed to concentrate if I was going to teach her anything.  
>"Okay, Hiei. I'm ready."<br>I looked up as Rin exited the mansion, and my eyes widened as I saw what she was wearing. She wore a black sports bra, black yoga pants, and white sneakers. It took a while, but I was able to lose my surprised look and get my expressionless mask back on my face. Rin smiled and stretched her arms.  
>"So, what's first?"<br>"Hn. First, you must be able to properly hold your weapon. Complete control of your weapon is crucial in any battle."  
>"Makes sense. Without proper control, your opponent can make you lose it or even gain control of it themselves."<br>'_Hn, she already seems to have knowledge of proper weapons handling. Interesting considering we've yet to begin the lesson._'  
>I handed her my spare sword and smirked as Rin held it properly in one hand.<br>"Not bad, Rin, but it takes more than proper weapon handling to survive in battle. Movements are also important as being quick on your feet will not only protect yourself, but may help gain the upper hand in battle."  
>"I'll be sure to remember that."<br>"Good."  
>With that being said, I swiftly approached her and began swinging my sword. She quickly lifted her sword and shielded herself from my attack.<br>"Not bad. Let's see what else you can do."  
>I kept swinging my sword and she kept dodging, making sure to keep her weak spots out of harm's way. I finally ended things when I pinned her to the ground, sword at her neck. I helped her up and she gave my spare sword back.<br>"Not bad for your first lesson. Hopefully by the time we have our next mission, you'll be ready."  
>"With you and Yusuke training me, I'm sure I will be. Thanks a lot for doing this for me, Hiei."<br>She then put her arms around me in a tight hug, and I tensed up at her surprise action. Before I could react, she let go of me and smiled. I didn't think to stop myself, so I ended up smiling back slightly. She tilted her head and looked at me.  
>"You know, you look better when you smile. You should do it more often, Hiei."<br>"Hn. Tell no one."  
>"Won't tell a soul. Well, I gotta freshen up and head out. The girls and I are hanging out. Keiko's showing us around a mall in the Human World near Yusuke's old neighborhood. See you later."<br>She waved goodbye and hurried inside. I went back inside and put my swords away in my closet. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Rin hugging me.  
>'<em>I'm starting to regret my decision to wait.<em>' 

_Rin's POV_:  
>After freshening up, I changed into a white shirt and blue jeans. As soon as Yukina and Keiko showed up, Botan and I went with them to the mall near where Yusuke used to live. Yukina's face lit up as she admired the different stores inside.<br>"Amazing. So many stores all in one place."  
>"Which means plenty of time for us girls to look through them 's go!"<br>I smiled at Botan's enthusiasm and we followed her to a costume shop. Botan found a witch costume, Keiko found a female ninja costume, and Yukina found an angel costume. They went to pay for their costumes while I stuck around to look for a costume. After a while of looking, I found a pirate wench costume that fit me perfectly. The top was white and looked similar to a tube top, except it was more puffy-looking. The skirt was black and slightly torn up at the bottom of it, making it more pirate-like. A leather belt was around the waist of the costume and had a place for a sword to fit. Botan had pointed to where accessories were, so I got boots and a red bandana with a skull in crossbones in it.  
>After I paid for the costume, the girls and I headed for the mall's food court to get some food. After eating, we headed toward the park so Botan could summon a portal to take the two of us to Koenma's. Before we could get there, a human thug stopped us.<br>"Hey, ladies. I've been feeling quite lonely lately. Feel like keeping me company?"  
>"Sorry, but my friend and I need to get going."<br>"Oh, no you don't, girlie. I ain't through with you yet."  
>As the thug approached me, he pushed Botan out of the way. I then found myself pinned to the tree thanks to the guy's muscular arms.<br>"Now, you ain't going nowhere until I'm through with you."  
>"Please let go. I don't want any trouble."<br>I knew I was in trouble because I didn't want to risk my Spirit Energy coming out and exposing my abilities to anyone that could show up.  
>"Let go of me!"<br>"I said no, little lady."  
>"Hn. I suggest you let go."<br>My eyes widened as I heard that voice. I looked around the thug and saw Hiei with his arms crossed.  
>"The lady and I ain't done here, Shorty, so buzz off."<br>"In case you're hearing doesn't work, fool, she said twice for you to let go. I suggest you do before Iend your pathetic existence."  
>"Buzz off!"<br>"Hn, your call."  
>Hiei swiftly kicked the thug out of the way and stood in front of me, a cocky smirk on his face as he noticed the guy was having a tough time getting back on his feet.<br>"Ready for more, or will you listen to my words and leave this girl alone?"  
>Terrified at the thought of more pain, the thug ran away. Botan smiled and nodded, heading for the waiting portal.<br>"I'll leave the portal open for you, Rin."  
>"Thanks. Can you place my shopping bag in my room for me?"<br>"No problem. See you soon."  
>I smiled at Hiei, thankful he showed up. <p>

_Hiei's POV_:  
>When Rin smiled her smile at me, my heart began beating faster. I understood her reason for holding back, but the only thing I found myself ticked about was the thoughts going through the thug's mind. They were disgusting and inhumane, so I was glad to get her out of that situation. Rin hugged me and this time, I held her back. Her breathing became irregular and the scent of salt hit my nose, telling me she was crying.<br>"That guy caught me offguard, Hiei. Thank you so much for showing up."  
>"Hn. Idiot didn't hurt you, did he?"<br>"No, you showed up before he could. How can I thank you for helping me?"  
>A thought quickly came to mind, and I let her go as we walked toward town.<br>"Hn. I need a break from Kuwabara's pathetic attempts to get my sister to like him. Keep me company."  
>"No problem. Not ready to go back yet, anyway. Let me relay the message to Botan."<br>After Rin talked with Botan on her communication mirror, the portal closed and the two of us headed into town in search of something to do.  
><em>That's a wrap for part 6. After an outing with the girls went wrong, Rin finds herself being protected by Hiei, who followed her around the Human World without her knowledge. Part 7 begins in Botan's POV as she gives Rin's message to the others. Also in part 7, Hiei takes Kurama's earlier advice to heart and decides to get to know Rin better. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 7: Outing Between Friends and Hiei's Jealousy_

I arrived at Koenma's to see Kurama on the couch reading a book and Yusuke and Kuwabara arm wrestling. Kuwabara looked up and smiled as I entered the living room.  
>"Oh hey, Botan. Didn't you go out with Rin?"<br>"I did, and she wanted me to give you guys a message. We had some trouble with a thug in the Human World."  
>At my words, everyone stood up. Kurama put his book down and looked at me closely.<br>"Was anyone hurt, Botan?"  
>"No, thank goodness. Hiei showed up out of nowhere and helped us out. The guy had Rin pinned to a tree, so Hiei kicked him away from her. I assume she's still with him."<br>Yusuke wiped his forehead and smirked.  
>"That's Hiei for ya. Claims not to care, but shows up whenever we need him."<br>"Yeah. You said it, Urameshi."  
>Kurama pulled me aside and crossed his arms.<br>"Odd that Hiei was there to help. He usually doesn't go into Human World unless it's necessary."  
>"What are you saying, Kurama?"<br>"I'm saying Hiei followed you guys on your outing with Keiko and Yukina to keep an eye on Rin. He has become quite protective and interested in her lately."  
>"Hey, you're right. He has been acting different for a while now. What does it all mean?"<br>"I've been suspecting that Hiei feels more for Rin than he's willing to admit. He told me he didn't want to face rejection from her when he eventually tells her about his past."  
>"Hm, just like with Yukina."<br>"Exactly."  
>After he walked off, I absorbed this new information. It makes sense as to why Hiei runs off whenever Rin goes anywhere. His action today proved to me Kurama's words were true, that Hiei felt for Rin. It also left me curious as to how long it would take for everyone else to figure this out. <p>

_Rin's POV_:  
>When Hiei and I got further into town, we stopped at a park near where the mall was located. We sat on a bench that faced a large pond, occasionally skipping rocks. We had gotten to know each other quite a bit and was really enjoying myself. I looked at Hiei and smiled.<br>"What else did you feel like doing, Hiei?"  
>"Hn, don't care."<br>"Well, we could always get something to eat somewhere."  
>"Not particularly hungry, Rin. Perhaps we should head back."<br>"Okay, then."  
>As we passed by an ice-cream cart, the vendor handed me a fudge bar with a smirk on his face.<br>"No charge for the pretty lady."  
>"Oh, thank you. Are you sure it's all right?"<br>"But of course. The stand is mine and I've had a good day today. Take it, I insist."  
>"How nice. Thanks again."<br>When the guy tried to shake my hand, Hiei blocked him with his eyes narrowed.  
>"I apologize, but we need to get going."<br>I raised an eyebrow at Hiei, but decided to say nothing until we got back to Koenma's. Hiei hurried up to his room before I could ask him about his behavior. Kurama smiled as I sat on the couch beside him. 

_Kurama's POV_:  
>"Kurama, Hiei has been acting weird lately. Any time a guy would talk to me, Hiei would get this irritated look in his eyes. What is going on with him?"<br>"No need to worry, Rin. He's just being protective of you, that's all. Considering what happened to you earlier, he's not taking any chances."  
>I then put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at me.<br>"Hiei notices similarities between you and Yukina, so he has this need to keep you safe."  
>"That may be true ,but he gives guys looks that could kill for even saying one word to me. It's not like him."<br>"That's something you'll have to talk to him about, Rin. Go up and ask him."  
>She smiled and nodded, proceeding to go upstairs. I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck.<br>'_Hopefully, all goes well. Hiei deserves someone like Rin, especially considering how alone he has been throughout his life._'  
><em>That's a wrap for part 7. Part 8 will begin in Rin's POV as she talks with Hiei about his behavior. Also in part 8, Hiei decided to tell Rin about his past. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 8: Discussion of Hiei's Past_

After leaving the living room, I headed upstairs to Hiei's room. His recent behavior has been bugging me and I finally decided to do something about it. I knocked on his door, narrowing as I faintly heard movement from the other side.  
>"C'mon, Hiei. I know you're in there."<br>"Hn, leave me."  
>"Not until you tell me why you've been behaving the way you have when guys look at me or even talk to me. It has to stop or so help me, Hiei, I'll leave and never come back!"<br>I then heard more movement and saw the door open enough for me to slip inside. Hiei closed and locked the door, leaning against it.  
>"Was the outburst really necessary?"<br>"It got you to open the door, didn't it?"  
>I sat down on the bed and he joined me, not looking at me.<br>"Hiei, I've been around you long enough to pick up on your attitudes. I noticed every single time a guy would talk to or even look at me, you'd appear annoyed and get very protective of me. Can't you trust me enough to tell me?"  
>Hiei looked at me and sighed so quietly, it was almost inaudible.<br>"When I saw you being bothered by that thug in the Human World, Rin, I felt the need to protect you. I don't know where it came from, but it just happened. As soon as I realized you were safe, I felt relieved inside, like I am whenever I know Yukina was safe."  
>"So you're like this around other guys...because you want to protect me?"<br>"Yes. The thug incident happened so recently, I still feel the need to watch the behaviors of other guys to make sure you're not caught offguard again."  
>I smiled and brushed hair out of my face.<br>"Was that so hard, Hiei? It doesn't hurt to talk about these things, you know."  
>"Some see this as a weakness ,and I would prefer not to be thought of that way."<br>"Makes sense, I guess." 

_Hiei's POV_:  
>I fought back a smile as soon as I saw one on Rin's face. Knowing my behavior was forgiven pleased me, and the fact she wasn't angry with me anymore helped. I realized now that I could trust Rin with anything, even my past.<br>"Rin, since we're on the subject of trust, there's something I need to tell you. It's about my past."  
>"It's okay, Hiei. I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me."<br>"No, I want to."  
>"If you're sure, then okay."<br>I took the wrap off from around my Jagan Eye and looked at Rin for her reaction. Her eyes widened as she cautiously reached out a hand to touch it. She pulled back when it opened slightly and I smirked.  
>"It's my Jagan Eye. It's what enables me to use my Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique."<br>"Amazing. How'd you get it?"  
>"Let me tell you of my childhood first. The Ice World has strict rules of their inhabitants mating with men since it's a dominantly female society that breed asexually. The mother I share with Yukina, Hina, mated with a fire demon and that's how I came to be born. Yukina was produced asexually at the time I was conceived, so we're twins. I was thrown over a cliff by a close friend of my mother's and was soon found by a group of bandits. They raised me as their own and provided me with a place to stay. The tear gem my mother had given me drew a lot of attention, and I proceeded to killing off those that attacked me for it, losing it not long after. When I returned one day to the bandits' hideout, they shunned me because they'd heard of how I mercilessly killed those demons."<br>"Wow. When'd you get the Jagan Eye?"  
>"I found a surgeon that could give it to me, but the price was me not telling Yukina who I was. I went through with it and ended up using it to find the Ice World. I found out from Rei, my mother's friend and the woman who threw me off the cliff, that my mother had taken her own life as a result of never seeing her son again. My hatred for them disappeared after that."<br>Rin's eyes widened, and I was surprised to see tears forming. I wiped them away and smirked.  
>"What's there to be sad about?"<br>"I couldn't imagine going through something like that. It certainly explains why you act the way you do."  
>"Just don't pity me over this, Rin."<br>"Of course, Hiei. It's probably the last thing you want."  
>I nodded and stood up going to the door, Rin following close behind with her smile back on her face.<br>"Hn, what's the smile for?"  
>"Just happy that you could feel okay enough to tell me about this. I could tell it was hard for you to do."<br>"So far, you and Kurama are the only ones I've ever told, and I'd like to keep it that way."  
>Rin nodded and I opened the door. She went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat and was bombarded by Yusuke and Kuwabara about how she was alive since I never let anyone in my room. Kurama smirked as he joined me on the couch.<br>"I take it the talk went well?"  
>"Hn, you could say that."<br>"I noticed Rin's eyes looked a little red. What happened up there?"  
>"We were on the subject of trust, and I felt like I could trust her with my past."<br>Kurama's smirk turned into a soft smile and looked at Rin, who was now making food for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
>"Have you told her of how you felt yet?"<br>"I told her of why I acted like I did around guys we ran into today."  
>"Not what I meant, Hiei. It's only a matter of time before she shows interest in someone else. If you plan on doing something, I advise that you act quickly."<br>Kurama joined the others in the kitchen, leaving me with my thoughts. Even though his words irritated me a bit, I knew he was right. Sooner or later, Rin would start showing interest in someone else, and the last thing I wanted was to lose one of the greatest things to ever happen to me.  
><em>That's a wrap for part 8. Part 9 will be in Hiei's POV as the Halloween Party Botan planned begins. Also in part 9, Hiei decides he's waited long enough and finally tells Rin of his feelings for her. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 9: Hiei's Confession Part 1_

Halloween, a time of year for humans that ran around wearing strange and often distasteful costumes. Botan informed us of the party at Yusuke's old school, so we're all going. Well,I was basically bribed into going by Kurama, who had seen Rin's costume and assured me it's not like the others I've seen. Plus, going would give me a chance to talk to Rin and tell her how I feel. Yukina was going as an angel, Botan was going as a witch, and Keiko was going as a female ninja. Kuwabara decided to go as a devil to contrast with Yukina's costume, Kurama decided to go in his demon form, Yoko, since he could easily be mistaken for a costume, and Yusuke chose to go as a male ninja to match Keiko's costume. After managing to convince Koenma and Kurama, I simply chose to take the wrap off of my Jagan Eye and go to the party as a three-eyed creature. Keiko smiled and looked up the stairs.  
>"Rin, we're ready."<br>"Coming!"  
>Apparently, no one expected Rin to be wearing the costume she had on because they were all silent. She was dressed as a pirate wench with a puffed-up white top and black skirt that looked slightly torn at the bottom. She wore black boots and had a leather belt around her waist that had a place for a small sword. She smiled and spun around.<br>"Well, what do you guys think?"  
>Kuwabara approached her first and smiled his idiotic smile.<br>"Man Rin, you look great!"  
>"Really? Thanks, Kuwabara."<br>After everyone else gave their approval, Rin looked at me with her smile on her face.  
>"Well, Hiei? You like it?"<br>"Hn, it's not terrible."  
>Rin narrowed her eyes slightly, but smiled again and shrugged it off. After using a portal to get to Yusuke's old school, we entered and managed to secure a table. I stopped Rin before she could go to the refreshment table.<br>"Hiei?"  
>"Didn't want people to make a big deal of my reaction."<br>"Oh, I see. So, what's your REAL opinion of my costume?"  
>I smirked and brushed away hair that got into her face.<br>"Let's just say it doesn't do you justice and that you look better in this costume than other humans."  
>"Aw, really? Thanks, Hiei. Want me to get you a drink?"<br>After I nodded, she headed with the girls to get drinks. Yoko smirked and looked after her.  
>"Such a shame you're making a claim on her this evening, Hiei."<br>I narrowed my eyes and he laughed.  
>"Shuichi informed me. Had you not made your intentions known, I certainly would've had made her mine."<br>"Too bad for you, indeed."  
>"When do you plan on telling her?"<br>"As soon as we get a chance to talk without interruptions."  
>He left it at that when the girls came back with drinks for us. I nodded as Rin gave me a drink and sat down next to me. Yusuke shook his head as he looked at Rin's costume.<br>"I gotta tell ya, Rin, you picked out quite a costume. Certainly was a surprise."  
>"Well, not to everyone. Kurama saw it first."<br>Yusuke looked at Yoko for confirmation.  
>"Is that so?"<br>"She was in the process of putting it in her closet a while ago when I came in and saw it."  
>"I see. Well, you did good, Rin."<br>"Yeah, I agree with Urameshi."  
>"Aw, thanks guys."<br>Yusuke and Kuwabara took Yukina and Keiko to the dance floor. Botan smiled as she looked at the two couples.  
>"Aw, look at them. They're so smitten."<br>"Yes, Botan. I'll have to agree."  
>It may have been my imagination, but Rin seemed a little depressed at the sight of the two couples on the dance floor. She then stood up and smiled.<br>"Excuse me for a bit, guys. I'm just going for some fresh air."  
>I raised an eyebrow as she went outside. Yoko looked at me without saying a word, and I saw that as my cue to go after her. I found her sitting on the front steps, hugging her knees.<br>"Why'd you take off?"  
>"Oh, Hiei. You scared me."<br>"I tend to do that. You haven't answered my question, Rin. Why'd you take off?"  
>She looked at me as she stood up.<br>"Seeing those two couples gets me depressed sometimes, makes me wish I could have a love like that. Haven't had any luck finding anyone, so as you can tell I'm still single."  
>"Hn, you don't have to look far."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>I put my arms around her in a tight hug and rested my head on her shoulder.<br>"I mean, just look in front of you and you'll find someone that loves you."  
>I pulled back enough so she could get a good look at me. Her eyes widened as she got the meaning of my words.<br>"Hiei..."  
>"Yes, Rin. I'm saying...that I love you."<br>_That's a wrap for part 9. What will be Rin's reaction to Hiei's confession? Find out in Hiei's Human Lover Part 10: Hiei's Confession Part 2. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 10: Hiei's Confession Part 2_

For a moment, Rin didn't say or do anything except adjust her red pirate bandana. I could tell my confession caught her offguard and she needed to collect herself. After a while, she looked up at me with her usual smile.  
>"Hiei, this is so...unexpected. How long have you been feeling this way?"<br>"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I looked at you one day, and it happened. From that time to this, I couldn't picture my life without you in it."  
>"Would've been a dull life."<br>I smirked as she giggled at me. She then put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me closely.  
>"Since we're confessing here, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, too, Hiei."<br>"Hn. What would that be?"  
>Rin narrowed her eyes and put her lips to my ear.<br>"My feelings for you have changed, too. I can't picture my life without you in it, either."  
>I looked at her to see if she was joking, but the looks in her eyes was telling me she was being serious. I sighed almost inaudibly and got closer to her face, my forehead touching hers.<br>"What should be done about this, then? Since we're confessing feelings here, Rin, it'd be best not to wait to do something about them."  
>"I agree. If we don't do anything about this, then we'll grow up to be a couple of lonely, old people. I personally want someone at my side to grow old with me."<br>"I second that."  
>Before I could say anything else, Rin wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It took a minute to react, but I cupped her face in my hands and began kissing her back. <p>

_Yusuke's POV_:  
>Since it was taking a while for Rin and Hiei to come back inside, Yoko and I offered to go check on them.<br>"I wonder what's going on out there? They've been out there for a long time."  
>"I wouldn't worry about them, Yusuke. Should anything happen with Rin, she'd be in good hands."<br>"Yeah, I guess so."  
>We stopped short of the school's front doors and looked out the window. Hiei and Rin were fine, all right, judging from what we were seeing. Hiei and Rin had their arms around each other and were kissing, completely oblivious to everything around them. Yoko smirked and tapped my shoulder.<br>"It'd be wise not to linger, Yusuke. Hiei will eventually know that we're here, and I personally don't want to be on his bad side."  
>"Yeah, good point. Do you think they'll eventually come back inside, Yoko?"<br>"Not likely. After something like this, I imagine we'll be meeting them back home. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."  
>As he began walking ahead, I took a quick look back at the new couple. A portal had opened and they both walked through it. Yoko was right in them wanting to be alone for a while, and I for one wasn't going to interfere. After all, Hiei had the power to do serious harm.<br>'_Good thing he's on our side now._'  
><em>Rin's POV<em>:  
>After arriving back at home, I went to chance into my pajamas, a red tank top with matching pajama pants. I opened the door to my room to see Koenma getting ready to knock.<br>"Something you needed, Koenma?"  
>"Hiei informed me you two left the party early. Anything wrong?"<br>"No, not at all. We both had a little discussion and felt we were entitled to some privacy, is all. Why?"  
>"Kurama mentioned you guys had left when I arrived at the party to check on things. Demons have a habit of turning up at these things, you know. Their appearances are often mistaken to be costumes."<br>"Ah, excellent point. You turning in for the night, then?"  
>"Not quite yet. Just wanted to make sure everything was right as rain."<br>I exited my room and followed Koenma downstairs.  
>"Thanks for the concern, Koenma. I'll keep that in mind next time we go out in costume."<br>"Good night, then."  
>After Koenma left, I joined Hiei on the windowsill.<br>"What did he want?"  
>"Just checking in. He mentioned demons have been known to show up at parties like that since people will think they're in costume."<br>I proceeded to look out the window at the stars twinkling above the trees. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and smiled as Hiei sat me between his legs, pulling me against his chest.  
>"Now what do we do? We have the whole place to ourselves until they get back."<br>"Hn. Let's not do anything at all except enjoy the peace while it lasts."  
>"I don't mind doing that at all."<br>_That's a wrap for part 10. Rin's reaction to Hiei's confession was a good one, to Hiei's relief. She not only took it well, but confessed her feelings for him, as well. Part 11 will begin in Rin's POV as Koenma gives the team a new case. Also in part 11, Rin ends up learning about Yusuke's demon ancestor, Raizen. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 11: A New Case_

We arrived in Spirit World as soon as Botan told us Koenma had a new case for us. It'd be my first one with the team since I completed my training with Yusuke and Hiei. Thanks to them, I have both control over my Spirit Energy and skills with a sword. Yusuke knocked on the doors to Koenma's office with a clenched fist.  
>"Hey, Binky Breath! We're here!"<br>"All right, all right, Yusuke. Let me buzz you in."  
>When the doors opened, we walked in and gathered around Koenma's desk. Koenma narrowed his eyes as he laced his fingers together.<br>"Trouble has been occurring regarding the current ruler of Demon World. Ryota, an ogre demon of enormous size, has been abusing his authority. We need you to go in there and get him to change his attitude."  
>"I thought Spirit World has no control."<br>Koenma nodded at Kuwabara's words and looked at a piece of paper on the desk.  
>"True, but a former ruler was the one that called me for assistance. You are to meet with him to discuss plans to get Ryota to stop abusing his authority. Here is his photo."<br>I looked at the screen above Koenma's doors and saw a demon with long, black hair, eyes that were closed, and three ears on each side. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the photo, then looked back at Koenma.  
>"Yomi was the one who contacted you?"<br>"He is. He, like most of Demon World, heard of what you do and felt you'd be the best ones to deal with Ryota since he has yet to obey anyone else."  
>"I see. When do we leave?"<br>"As soon as you are ready. I'll send word to Yomi and let him know you're coming. Here's a portal for you to use."  
>After a portal opened, we stepped through it and ended up near a huge stronghold. Kurama saw me looking at it and touched my shoulder.<br>"This is where Yomi resides. I worked with him for a while before Yusuke came up with the idea of having tournaments every few years to determine a being to rule all of Demon World."  
>"Is there anything else I need to know about him?"<br>"Just answer his questions honestly and you'll do fine. He isn't too fond of dishonesty."  
>"Got it." <p>

_Hiei's POV_:  
>As we got closer to Yomi's stronghold, I noticed Rin looked a little tense. I put an arm around her and smirked.<br>"What's there to be nervous about?"  
>"I never met the guy, Hiei. I can't help but feel a little bit nervous."<br>"He seems to tolerate those that know Kurama, so I think you'll be fine. Besides, the training you went through increased your strength, which means you can easily take care of yourself in case there's trouble."  
>"I guess you're right."<br>"And if anyone tries anything on you, I'll make sure they don't live to regret it."  
>I smiled slightly as Rin smiled at me.<br>"Thanks, Hiei. I feel better now."  
>She softly kissed my cheek and I looked away from her as I felt a slight blush appear on my face. She saw it and giggled.<br>"No need to be embarrassed, Hiei. It's not like our relationship is a secret."  
>"Still getting used to these gestures, Rin. Never really experienced them before."<br>"I'll try keeping them to a minimum while we're here." 

_Rin's POV_:  
>Realizing something, I caught up with Yusuke. He looked at me and smirked.<br>"Need something, Rin?"  
>"When I had a meeting with Koenma after my training was finished, he told me about the three former rulers of Demon World. I was curious about the one called Raizen."<br>"Well, he's the reason why I have Mazaku blood inside of me. The blood skips several generations before stopping on someone, and I apparently inherited that blood. I guess you can call him my ancestral father. He had met and fallen in love with this human woman, but left while vowing never to eat another human until he saw her again. He never saw her again, so he never ate another human again. Because of the lack of nutrition, he ended up getting so weak that he died, leaving me his kingdom. Not long after that, I came up with the idea of combining the three areas into one area where one rules instead of the original three."  
>"I see. Before we leave here, think you can show me his gravesite?"<br>Yusuke smirked again at my interest in his ancestor and nodded.  
>"Sure thing, Rin. If we got the time, I'll be sure to show it to you."<br>"Guys, we're here."  
>At Kuwabara's words, we stopped at the front doors of Yomi's stronghold. Hiei put an arm around my waist and drew me closer to him.<br>"Hiei?"  
>"In case there's trouble. Some people here in Demon World may not take too kindly to more humans being here."<br>"I thought Yomi was the one that called for us."  
>"He is, but his view of humans is pleasant compared to other demons here. I don't want to take any chances."<br>I smiled and kissed his lips, giggling at the small smile that appeared on his face. It wasn't that long ago we started our relationship and I started giving him this kind of affection, but he didn't seem to mind it.  
>"If anything happens and I'm alone, I'll be sure to get a hold of one of you, preferably you."<br>"Hn, good."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 11. On their way to meet Yomi in Demon World to discuss what to do about the current ruler, Yusuke tells Rin about his ancestral father, Raizen. Part 12 will begin in Hiei's POV as Yomi invites the team inside to discuss Ryota and his abusing his authority. Also in part 12, Hiei's protective side is shown again when one of Yomi's guards bothers Rin. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 12: Discussion With Yomi_

The doors opened and Kurama shook Yomi's hand.  
>"Thank you, Yomi for inviting us here to discuss things. I trust you have plenty of time if you called for us personally."<br>"Simply can't stand beings that think they can use their size to get what they want. My conference room is where we'll be discussing things. Follow me."  
>As we walked down the hall, I noticed Rin still looked a little tense. I gently nudged her shoulder and looked at her briefly before looking ahead.<br>"You haven't died yet, Rin, so stop worrying."  
>"What do you mean by 'yet', Hiei?"<br>"If you can't tell when I'm being sarcastic, you're thinking about it too much."  
>"I know, but I can't help it. I've never been in Demon World before."<br>"We have, and I-we're not going anywhere."  
>I forced back a smile as I heard Rin giggled at how quickly I changed part of my statement. She took my hand and laced our fingers together, squeezing gently.<br>"You're worried about me, aren't you?"  
>"I never said that."<br>"I heard how you changed part of your sentence, Hiei. You're concerned for me, and I think that's sweet of you."  
>"Just try not to make a big deal about it while we're here."<br>After Rin nodded and let go of my hand, she caught up to Kurama, who had finished talking with Yomi. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Rin, and I became suspicious of the fact he probably saw Rin holding my hand.  
>"Care to share with the rest of the class, Detective?"<br>"Do you really think Rin really knows what she'll be going up against? From what I heard of Ryota, he doesn't sound like the nicest guy."  
>"If she can survive training with the both of us and my Dragon of the Darkness Flame, I'm pretty sure she can survive her first fight in Demon World." <p>

_Kurama's POV_:  
>When we got to the conference room, I sat to Yomi's left and Yusuke sat to his right. Hiei sat beside me while Kuwabara sat beside Yusuke. Rin chose to stand outside the room. I had offered her a place beside me, but she politely declined and instead offered to keep a look out for trouble. Yomi nodded to us all and began speaking.<br>"As I had told Koenma earlier, Ryota has been abusing his authority. He has sent his armies to ransack villages just to get them to comply with delivering food and supplies, not to mention bringing them...concubines. I also received word that he brings down anyone who has even the slightest disagreement with him."  
>"Many lords in the days of old have behaved that way, Yomi."<br>"True Kurama, but he has behaved that way especially in front of the being's families, including the children. Subjecting innocents to such acts of violence, I for one, don't think should be tolerated. I have asked your team, Yusuke, to get him to either stop his behavior or have him surrender the throne to someone more capable."  
>Yusuke smirked and crossed his arms.<br>"You have a feeling he'll put up a fight when we bring this up with him, which is why you summoned us here: to take care of him if he becomes too much of a pain in the ass."  
>I chuckled slightly at his words, finding them to be true to an extent.<br>'_Couldn't have said that better myself, Yusuke._'  
>"Precisely."<br>Yomi glanced at Rin, who still remained by the entrance with a hand on her sword.  
>"What value is the girl, may I ask?"<br>Kuwabara smiled and clenched a fist.  
>"She's awesome! She survived Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"<br>"Is that so?"  
>Hiei nodded and looked at his right arm.<br>"No one had ever survived it, apparently. Somehow, she did."  
>"She has survived not only weapons training with Hiei, but also learned to better control her Spirit Energy with help from Yusuke."<br>Impressed, Yomi again looked at Rin.  
>"I must say, Yusuke, I thought your power surprised me most, but for that girl to survive an attack like Hiei's without proper training is impressive indeed."<br>"Exactly what I said. So, when do we move out?"  
>"I suggest you move out first thing in the morning. He currently resides where your ancestor, Raizen, resided when he ruled that region. Allow me to escort you to your rooms."<br>"Ah!"  
>We stood up abruptly and ran out of the room to see Rin pinning down one of Yomi's guards, her sword to his neck.<br>"Touch me like that again, vermin, and I'll see to it you lose your ability to have children!"  
>"Ha! Like you can do damage to me!"<br>He stopped speaking when Rin dug her sword further into his neck.  
>"Rin, enough."<br>Rin heard Hiei's voice and got off of the guard, sheathing her sword. Hiei then decided to step in front of Rin, his hand on his own sword. Kuwabara tapped my shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What's with Shorty? Don't think I ever saw him this protective before."<br>"I can't recall Hiei acting this way, either. It makes sense considering how much he feels for Rin."  
>The guard stood up and tried to approach Rin, but Hiei drew his sword and touched the tip to his neck.<br>"L-look, it was just a misunderstanding! I didn't mean it!"  
>"Let me hear the other side to the story first, you ugly creature. Rin?"<br>"He saw me standing outside the door and asked if I've ever 'experienced demonic pleasure'. I ignored him, which he apparently didn't like. He then proceeded to touching me, so I decided to knee him where it counts and use that chance to pin him."  
>"I suggest you watch yourself from now on or else I'll have one less guard. Be off."<br>After the guard ran off, Yomi shook hands with Rin. I smiled as she smiled back at him.  
>"You're quite the spitfire, Rin."<br>"No woman likes being taken advantage of. I did what I had to in order to defend my honor."  
>"Always a good quality to have, especially around here. I suggest you hold onto her, Hiei."<br>I chuckled as Yomi walked ahead of us. Hiei hung back so he was walking right next to me.  
>"What are you laughing at, fox?"<br>"It appears Yomi knows of what you feel for Rin. Why else would he say such a thing? Plus, you protecting her gave it away."  
>"Hn."<br>_That's a wrap for part 12. Choosing to stand guard outside of the conference room, Rin deals with one of Yomi's guards by pinning him to the ground. Yomi also becomes aware of what Hiei feels for Rin by hearing Hiei protect her. Part 13 will begin in Rin's POV as the team arrives at the former home of Raizen to deal with Demon World's current ruler, Ryota, who ends up being a familiar face from Hiei's past. Also in part 13, Yusuke shows everyone else Raizen's gravesite. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 13: A Face From Hiei's Past_

After a restful night at Yomi's, we traveled a great distance to get to where Ryota lived. Yusuke smirked as he looked at the former home of his ancestral father.  
>"Place looks like it hasn't changed a bit since I was last here. The gaping hole where I tried kicking Raizen's ass is still at the top, though."<br>I smiled as I saw the hole he referred to.  
>"Wow. Looks like you did a number on it, Yusuke."<br>"Yeah well, didn't faze him or anything."  
>"Shall we press on? I am sure he is expecting us."<br>"Yeah, sure. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Follow me!"  
>Kuwabara raised an eyebrow as we watched Yusuke run to what looked like a gravesite near the compound.<br>"What's Urameshi doing?"  
>"I suspect that is the grave of Raizen."<br>I smiled and brushed hair out of my face.  
>"That's right, Kurama. Yusuke promised that he'd show it to me."<br>When we got to Yusuke, he was kneeling on the ground in front of the grave. New flowers looked like they were placed there recently, making the area not so gloomy. Yusuke saw me looking at Raizen's name and smiled.  
>"Told ya you'd get to see it while we're here, Rin."<br>"What was he like?"  
>"He was weak due to his lack of nutrition, if you remember what I told you before."<br>"That's right."  
>"The final year of his life, he trained me to be able to face Yomi and Mukuro in the future. Not long afterwards, he died. You wouldn't believe all the people that knew him that came to pay their last respects."<br>"He must've been well known around here."  
>"While I don't mind reminiscing, we do have something to do here."<br>I giggled at Hiei as Yusuke and I stood up.  
>"Relax, Hiei. You'll get to see some blood eventually. Just be patient."<br>"Hn." 

_Hiei's POV_:  
>The closer we got to Ryota's front door, I began feeling apprehensive. I had a feeling I had heard of or seen Ryota before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew a Ryota when we both lived with the group of bandits a long time ago, but what were the chances of this Ryota being the one I knew?<br>"Hey, Shorty. You comin' or what?"  
>I narrowed my eyes at Kuwabara as I caught up with them.<br>"Geez, what's eatin' ya? Never seen you this quiet before."  
>I still refused to answer him, and relief came in the form of Rin.<br>"Come on, Kuwabara. Hiei's probably concentrating on how to deal with Ryota."  
>"Yeah, guess you're right."<br>Rin winked at me and I quickly looked away. She hung back so she was walking with me, letting everyone else walk ahead.  
>"Hiei, what's really bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"<br>"Hn, of course I do. What am I, an idiot? Anyone would be a fool to not entrust you with secrets since you're so trusting."  
>"Then what's wrong?"<br>"I have a feeling that the man we're seeing is someone I knew from when I lived with the group of bandits."  
>"Oh, I remember you telling me about that. Why do you think it could be him?"<br>"Same same, same demon type."  
>Rin shrugged her shoulders and we stopped walking as Yusuke pounded on the front door. Rin then turned back to look at me, her smile back on her face.<br>"I won't tell anyone of what we talked about, Hiei."  
>"You better not or else."<br>"You know your threats don't scare me anymore."  
>I smirked and lightly poked her side, causing her to quietly giggle.<br>"Not fair. I'm ticklish and you're not."  
>"Then Rin, I suggest you don't cross me."<br>The door opened and low and behold, Ryota was the one to open the door. He saw me and smirked.  
>"Well, if it isn't my old comrade, Hiei. Still dallying with humans, I see."<br>"Hn. Still haven't rid yourself of your disgusting stench, I see."  
>Rin giggled and Ryota looked at her, a lecherous smirk on his face now.<br>"Now with this human, I can understand you being around. She's got a figure that can put the ones on the demonesses here to shame. Lookin' good there, girlie."  
>Rin flinched and I gently pushed her behind me. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.<br>"Sorry, but the girl's off limits. We're here to discuss some things with you. Apparently, Yomi doesn't approve of how you rule Demon World and asked us to get you to clean up your act."  
>"Ha, ha, ha! Yomi sends Team Urameshi to deal with me?! He must be going crazy!"<br>Kurama stepped forward, his Rose Whip ready in case Ryota tried to attack.  
>"I assure you, Ryota, Yomi has reason for concern. You've been abusing your authority for some time now, and we all agree it needs to end."<br>"Too bad for you, Fox, because my reign is not yet over, so I can rule how I wish."  
>"Then it looks like we have a problem here that must be dealt with immediately."<br>_That's a wrap for part 13. Ryota,Demon World's current ruler, turns out to be an old comrade from Hiei's group of bandits. Part 14 will begin in Kurama's POV as Ryota becomes agitated and attacks the group. Also in part 14, Ryota foolishly tries to take Rin as his own and sees a side of Hiei neither he nor anyone else saw before. Stay tuned_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 14: A Side of Hiei Never Before Seen_

My tension grew as Ryota crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at us.  
>"Koenma wasted his time sending you fools here, so I suggest you leave. I have a world to run."<br>"With you as ruler, I'm surprised Demon World hasn't crumbled yet."  
>Kuwabara smirked as Ryota appeared to be growing irritated.<br>"Man, look at his face. He looks ticked."  
>"Considering we're trying to get him to change his attitude, he has a right to be, I suppose."<br>From the corner of my eye, I noticed Ryota glance at Rin, the lecherous grin reappearing on his face. Hiei, being as close to her as he was, kept his sword at the ready.  
>"I suggest you avert your eyes or else my sword will be the last thing you ever see."<br>"Being around these humans has made you soft, Hiei."  
>"I assure you, Ryota, I'm still the same. Trust me when I say if you mess with any member of my team, there will be serious consequences."<br>I smirked at Ryota and decided to make an opinion of my own.  
>"Quite frankly, 'Your Majesty', you must not be that good of a ruler if you can't fend off a team of fools."<br>"Damn you human lovers!"  
>I flinched as Ryota raised a sword and began swinging, barely missing Yusuke.<br>"Hey, watch it! Don't wanna have to die a third time! Two was bad enough"  
>"Yusuke, watch out!"<br>I looked at Rin as she warned Yusuke of a sneak attack, which he managed to avoid. While Kuwabara and I kept Ryota occupied, Hiei and Yusuke each let out attacks that began to overpower him. He refused to stay down, however, and ended up shaking off the onslaught.  
>"I admit you're strong, but as you can see I'm still here."<br>"Not for long!"  
>My eyes widened as a giant Spirit Gun launched itself at Ryota, knocking him to the ground. Hiei smirked as he saw Rin with her hand ready to shoot again.<br>"Hn, she's gotten better."  
>"I admit, she does seem to have more energy than the last time she used the Spirit Gun. I can see why Ryota wants someone like her."<br>Hiei narrowed his eyes as Ryota began to approach Rin. We all held back, curious to see what happens. 

_Rin's POV_:  
>I kept my hand steady as Ryota approached me, his eyes narrowed.<br>"I'm impressed. Not many humans have gotten the drop on me and lived to tell about it. Why not just leave these idiots and rule by my side as Queen of Demon World?"  
>"As tempting as that offer is, I'll have to decline. Any man that is willing to have concubines and take advantage of their own people while having a Queen at their side isn't worth my time. Besides, I'm already spoken for."<br>He glanced at Hiei, then looked back at me.  
>"Hiei? You must be joking."<br>"I don't joke, Ryota. At least Hiei keeps his word to those he makes promises to."  
>"When you find out all he did when with the bandits, you'll wanna turn around and never look back."<br>"He already told me of everything he did. I can understand why he killed all those demons. If someone tried to steal a valuable possession from me and wouldn't leave me alone, I'd kill them, too."  
>Ryota began to approach me again, and I sent another Spirit Gun his way. It was enough to knock him down for a while and allow me to get some of my strength back. Considering I only had two Spirit Guns left, I needed to have the strength to use them. When Ryota got up again, he used his speed to pin me to the side of a nearby tree. He leaned in closer and smirked.<br>"Ah, fear. I love the smell of fear right before I kill a foe."  
>"Ryota, get away from her!"<br>I looked to see Hiei slice off one of Ryota's arms with his sword. Ryota grabbed his shoulder and yelled in pain. I sat down against the tree as Kuwabara looked me over.  
>"You okay, Rin?"<br>"Tired, but not injured. Only got two Spirit Guns left, though."  
>"Don't worry. Once Hiei takes care of this creep, we'll be heading home for some much needed rest."<br>"I'm with that."  
>I looked up as Hiei pinned Ryota to another tree, not showing him any mercy.<br>"Man, Shorty looks pissed."  
>"He's acted like this before, hasn't he?"<br>"When we first rescued Yukina, he didn't act as bad as he is now."  
>I looked at Kurama, who nodded while sitting beside me.<br>"It's true, Rin. As long as we've known Hiei, we've never seen him react this way to a foe before."  
>"Never?"<br>"No. You've unlocked a side of Hiei we've never seen before, Rin. His desire to protect you is the cause for his current actions."  
>My eyes widened when I heard this. Knowing Hiei felt that way, even though we've been together for a short time, surprised me. I had no idea he would go to so much trouble to defend my honor the way he is now. Hiei glared at Ryota in hatred, raising his sword.<br>"This is for everyone you ever took advantage of, Ryota. I hope you enjoy hell because that's where I'm sending you."  
>One swing was all it took to take care of Ryota.<br>"Quite impressive, Hiei. You and your friends were able to finally rid Demon World of this tyrant."  
>We looked up to see Yomi. Kurama stood up and shook his hand.<br>"With Ryota out of the way, who will be ruling Demon World now?"  
>"I've already sent a word out, Kurama. Enki says he's willing to rule again. Said something about wanting things done the right way." <p>

_Hiei's POV_:  
>While Kurama talked with Yomi, I sat beside Rin against the tree.<br>"Injuries?"  
>"Kuwabara looked me over. He couldn't find any. You?"<br>"Hn, just a few scratches. Nothing that couldn't heal."  
>Rin sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my face grow warm as she did this. Yusuke snickered at seeing the small blush on my face, and I narrowed my eyes at him.<br>"Not one word, Detective."  
>"Sorry, Hiei. Just not every day someone like you has a blush on their face."<br>Rin giggled and smiled.  
>"Don't listen to him, Hiei. I think a man isn't a real man unless he has the will to express his emotions openly."<br>I smirked as Yusuke scowled and crossed his arms.  
>"Hmph."<br>Once Raizen's stronghold was fixed up for Enki's arrival, we headed back to the mansion for some rest. I took Rin to her room and gently laid her on the bed. She immediately curled up and fell asleep. I laid down beside her, letting her use my chest as a pillow. I smirked as I thought of how well she did against Ryota.  
>"Hn. Good thing she's on my side. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her attacks."<br>_That's a wrap for Part 14. Hiei shows a side never seen publicly when he protects Rin from Ryota, who ended up meeting his end at the hands of his former comrade. With Enki ruling once more, Team Urameshi returns home for some much needed rest. Part 15 will be in Hiei's POV a year after the battle with Ryota when he decides to take a new step in his relationship with Rin by suggesting they share his room. Also in part 15, Hiei's brotherly instincts kick in when Yukina tells him she is in love with Kuwabara. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 15: Sharing a Room and Yukina's Declaration of Love_

I walked back into the mansion with Rin after a training session with our swords. Our foreheads and necks had sweat dripping from them and our breathing was very heavy. I smirked as I looked at the multiple cuts on her arms and upper torso.  
>"I'm impressed, Rin. You got fewer cuts this time. Perhaps with more work, you'll get away without a single injury."<br>"Glad you think so, Hiei."  
>"Hurry up and come back down here when you freshen up. There's something I need to talk to you about."<br>She then nodded and ran upstairs, Yukina following her so her wounds could be healed. I sat on the couch beside Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were busy playing a videogame. Yusuke smirked as he looked at me.  
>"You ain't gonna freshen up, Shorty? Rin's not the only one in need of a shower."<br>"Hn."  
>"C'mon, Urameshi. Let's finish the game, huh? I'm in the middle of beating you."<br>Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the TV screen and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He could randomly change subjects in an instant. I decided to grab a bottle of water and noticed Kurama in the kitchen using his phone.  
>"Thank you for telling me. Let her know I wish her well...She received it? Good...You, too, and thanks for calling."<br>I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me.  
>"My stepbrother. He was letting me know Mother caught the flu. Apparently, it's been going around. Didn't you and Rin go out to train together?"<br>"She's freshening up and Yukina went with her to heal some cuts she received."  
>"How many did she get this time?"<br>"Hn, not as many as before. She seems to be getting better."  
>Yukina came down and smiled at me.<br>"Hiei, Rin's waiting for you in her room. When you're finished, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
>I nodded and hurried upstairs to see Rin sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She smiled when she saw me come in.<br>"You said you wanted to talk about something?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Nothing bad, right?"  
>I smirked as I heard the worry in her voice.<br>"No, nothing bad, but it is serious."  
>"Oh, okay. Shoot."<br>I sat beside her and gently took her hand, lacing our fingers together.  
>"How long have we...been together, Rin?"<br>She blushed slightly and looked at our joined hands.  
>"Over a year now. Why?"<br>"Exactly, and I think the time has come for a new phase in our relationship."  
>"Oh, yeah? What's that?"<br>"Since my room is slightly bigger than yours, why don't we...share it?"  
>Rin smiled and took my other hand.<br>"Really? You want to share a room?"  
>"Hn, don't see why not. Seems natural since we've been together for a while."<br>"That's true. When did you want to do it?"  
>"Yukina wants to talk with me, so you can use this time to pack your clothes and other belongings."<br>After Rin took off for her room, I showered and put on fresh clothes. I found that Yukina, thankfully, was now by herself since Yusuke and Kuwabara were outside having a sparring session. She saw me and smiled.  
>"Good, you made it."<br>"Hn. So, what's your big story?"  
>She blushed and looked down at her lap.<br>"I wanted some big brother advice. You see, I've come to realize something ever since I started living with Genkai. When you, Kurama, and Yusuke were in Demon World, Kazuma became a frequent visitor. Over time, my fondness for him began to grow. Hiei, I'm in love with Kazuma. How should I tell him?"  
>I felt my brotherly instincts kick in at hearing her confession. I wanted to tell her it wasn't a good idea, that he wouldn't keep her safe. I then thought back to Tarukane as well as the Dark Tournament years ago. Kuwabara was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy, and she didn't seem to mind the attention she got from him. I sighed inaudibly and looked at Yukina.<br>"How you choose to tell him is up to you, Yukina. I can't be the one to make it for you. Just tell him in a way you feel most comfortable with. No matter how you tell him, he'll be pleased to know you share his feelings."  
>"Kazuma...loves me, too?"<br>"Hn, you didn't know? He apparently loved you ever since he first saw you."  
>As soon as Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in, I touched Yukina's shoulder and went upstairs to check on Rin's progress. She didn't have many things to pack, so she already finished.<br>"Finished, I see. Let's get this over with."  
>"Aw, poor Hiei doesn't have his own room anymore."<br>Rin stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked at her playful we got to my room, I went to putting her bathroom items in the bathroom's linen closet while she put her clothes in the new dresser I got for her. When I was finished, I saw she was hanging up coats and other clothes in the walk-in closet. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder.  
>"Good thing there wasn't much to take care of, eh Hiei?"<br>"Indeed. Now there's more time to have privacy. I think we did enough for one day."  
>"I agree. What do you say we...get out of the house for a while? Maybe visit Human World for a while?"<br>"Hn, not a bad idea. Gives us a chance to let my sister talk to Kuwabara."  
>"What about him?"<br>"She discovered recently that she was in love with him, and she plans on telling him today."  
>She placed her hands on mine and sighed.<br>"Love is a strange thing. It can happen at any given time, and many don't even realize it when it happens to them."  
>"I realized it almost from the moment we met, Rin."<br>She turned to face me and smiled.  
>"Hiei, you mean that?"<br>"I knew when I first met you, you'd become a part of my life somehow. Now that I know how important you are to me, I don't plan on giving you up...ever."  
>A small blush appeared on her face as she rested her head on my shoulder.<br>"Hiei, that's so sweet. I'm glad you feel okay enough to tell me this."  
>"Hn. Just don't go spreading it around."<br>"Deal."  
><em>That's a wrap for part 15. Part 16 will begin in Yukina's POV as she tells Kuwabara of her feelings for him. Also in part 16, Kurama receives the shock of his life when his stepbrother calls again with news of their mother, Shiori, being a hit-and-run victim. Stay tuned to see everyone's reaction to this piece of news<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 16: Kurama's Life-Changing Phone Call_

I sat down on the couch beside Kazuma and sighed heavily.  
>"What's wrong, my love?"<br>"Hm? Oh, it's nothing serious. I just...really need to talk to you about something."  
>Kazuma looked up as Rin and my brother walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, then looked back at me.<br>"Well, what is it?"  
>"I...don't think we should be...just friends anymore, Kazuma."<br>He looked at me and grinned that goofy grin I became accustomed to. I giggled at the look and smiled.  
>"Yes, Kazuma. I have feelings for you, and I understand now that you've had feelings for me for a while. I don't think we should wait any longer than we already have."<br>"Awesome! My Yukina loves me!"  
>I giggled as he began dancing around the living room. Rin sat next to me and handed me a cup of tea.<br>"I take it the talk went well?"  
>"It certainly did, Rin."<br>Hiei sat on Rin's other side and pulled her onto his lap. I giggled and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"You just look so cute together, that's all. Never pictured you doing stuff like that."  
>"He's still getting used to it."<br>Hiei smirked at her and brushed hair out of her face.  
>"Keep up the teasing and you won't be sleeping in our bed tonight, Rin. I might make you sleep elsewhere."<br>"You should know by now, Hiei, your little threats don't scare me anymore."  
>The phone ring and Kurama, who had come downstairs, answered it.<br>"Hello?...What?! She told him?!...Very well. Put him through."  
>Rin looked at me and I shrugged.<br>"Any idea what could be wrong?"  
>"None." <p>

_Kurama's POV_:  
>After Koenma told me he had no choice but to tell my stepbrother, Kokoda, how to contact me, I decided to listen to what he had to say. For Koenma to tell Kokoda about Spirit World must mean something bad could have happened to a member of my family.<br>"Kokoda, what is it?"  
><em>Well, Mother and I were on our way home from lunch today. Our crosswalk light turned on, so we started crossing the street. Some idiot in a blue sports car ran the red light and hit her, then immediately took off.<em>_  
><em>"Where is she now?"  
><em>Father and I just brought her to the hospital. They're examining her right now. I didn't know who else to call. I ended up running into a woman called Genkai shortly after. She seemed to understand what was going on and gave me some kind of communication device. Koenma appeared and I told him what happened with Mother. He told me about how to communicate in Spirit World and patched me through to the mansion.<em>_  
><em>"So, you and Father know now of who I really am and about Spirit World?"  
>I heard a heavy sigh before Kokoda spoke again.<br>_Yeah. While Koenma was patching me through to you on Genkai's communication device, she told me everything. She then proceeded to telling Father.__  
><em>"What does Father think of all this?"  
><em>He doesn't think any differently of you, Shuichi. We know you're actually a demon called Kurama, but we feel more comfortable calling you Shuichi. You...don't mind, do you?<em>_  
><em>I chuckled and shook my head.  
>"That's perfectly alright, Kokoda. Let Father know I'll be there as soon as I can. No one else besides you, Father, and Mother need to know about me and Spirit World, okay?"<br>_No problem. Wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway. I mean, who'd believe me?__  
><em> 

_Rin's POV_:  
>After Kurama hung up, we stood up as he approached us.<br>"That was my stepbrother. He ran into Genkai after our mother was involved in a hit-and-run this afternoon. She gave him her communication mirror and said to contact Koenma so he could patch Kokoda to the mansion."  
>Yukina gasped and touched his arm.<br>"Is your mother okay?"  
>"Kokoda says the doctors are examining her right now. I said I'd meet him at the hospital."<br>Kuwabara shook his head and put an arm around Yukina.  
>"Man, that sucks. What does he think about...you know, everything?"<br>"While Koenma was trying to reach us, Genkai told him all about Spirit World, us being a part of Yusuke's team, and of me being a fox demon called Kurama. She then told my stepfather. They both understand that no one outside my family should know about this."  
>I looked at Hiei, who nodded.<br>"Fox, you best get going."  
>"I believe all of you need to accompany me. Since my family now knows about you, it's only right that they meet you."<br>"Hn, makes sense."  
>After getting a hold of Yusuke, who was currently in Human World, we all agreed to meet Kurama's family at the hospital so we could support our friend.<br>_That's a wrap for part 16. After Yukina tells Kuwabara of her feelings for him, Kurama receives a call from his stepbrother, who tells Kurama of an accident involving Shiori, Kurama's mother. With the knowledge that Kurama's stepfather and stepbrother now know about Spirit World and Kurama's true identity, the others join him at the hospital. Part 17 begins in Kurama's POV as he and the others arrive at the hospital. Also in part 17, after returning to the mansion, Rin and Hiei proceed to enjoying their first night of sharing Hiei's room. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei's Human Lover Part 17: Hospital Visit and a First Night Together

As we arrived at my mother's hospital, my apprehension grew. I wasn't sure of my mother's condition, and I didn't know whether I'd hear good news or bad news. I'm hoping the presence of my friends will ease my tension. Rin smiled and linked arms with me.  
>"I'm sure your mother will be fine, Kurama. You'll see."<br>"I hope so. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her."  
>"You really love her, don't you?"<br>I smiled and touched the hand on my arm.  
>"I do, Rin. I originally planned on leaving after my demon side recovered, but I had grown so close to her that I didn't want to leave."<br>"Wow."  
>Kokoda met us at the elevators and smiled.<br>"Hey, Shuichi."  
>"Kokoda, any word on Mother's condition?"<br>"No, not yet. Dad's in her room with the doctor. My guess is that they're discussing things, then he'll tell us later."  
>Yusuke shook his head as we rode in the elevator to my mother's floor.<br>"Better hear good news. I mean, you cured her of that sickness those years ago and now she's possibly fighting for her life."  
>"Yes, it is indeed troublesome, Yusuke."<br>When we got to the room, my stepfather was standing outside the door. He saw me and smiled.  
>"Shuichi, Kokoda, I have news of your mother's condition. Luckily when she was hit, nothing vital was struck. Amazingly, no leg or hip bones were broken, but she does have several bruises on her legs. They expect to have her be sent home by tomorrow."<br>"Why not tonight?"  
>"They're having her stay overnight for evaluation. Do you boys wish to go in and see her?"<br>I nodded and entered the room with Kokoda. Mother was laying in her bed, a smile on her face when she saw us approach her.  
>"Shuichi, I'm glad you're here. Your father says you have something to tell me."<br>I sighed deeply, knowing what I told her could never be taken back. All I could think about was if her love for me would change when she hears who I really am. 

_Rin's POV_:  
>Kuwabara offered to take Yukina back to the mansion, and Yusuke decided to go with them. Hiei looked at Kurama's stepfather closely after everyone else left.<br>"Kurama tells us Genkai told you and Kokoda everything."  
>"Yes, she did. I admit I was very surprised, but it made sense considering how he was absent so many times. She practically made us swear on our lives that we wouldn't tell anyone outside of our immediate family."<br>I smiled as Kurama and Kokoda opened the door.  
>"How is she?"<br>Kokoda smiled and stood beside his father.  
>"She's fine. Shuichi just told her what that Genkai lady told us."<br>"How'd she take it?"  
>Kurama wiped his forehead and smiled.<br>"She was...surprised, but she took it rather well. I asked if knowing all this would change how she feels for me, and she smiled and said that I was her son. Her love for me would never change no matter who or what I was."  
>"Kurama, that's wonderful."<br>Hiei tapped my shoulder and I nodded.  
>"We should be heading back, Kurama. Why don't you stay here tonight so you can help get your mother home in the morning?"<br>Kurama nodded and smiled his thanks. After Hiei and I got back, we headed to our room. Hiei smirked as I got my nightgown and headed for our adjoining bathroom.  
>"Still feel shy, Rin?"<br>"I usually shower before bed, so I'm bringing my nightgown with me."  
>"Want some company?"<br>I blushed and shook my head, closing the door behind me. 

_Hiei's POV_:  
>I chuckled softly as Rin closed the bathroom door. I could tell my suggestion about showering together embarrassed her, and her modesty kind of amused me. I took off everything but my boxers and got into bed. Rin came back out about 10 minutes later and joined me, resting her head on my chest. I put an arm around her and smiled.<br>"Relaxed?"  
>"I always am after a hot shower, Hiei. Using your chest as a pillow sometimes has that effect on me, too."<br>"You can use me as a pillow, but not the other way around?"  
>She playfully stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.<br>"Not yet, anyway. I want to get used to sharing a room first. Not every day a guy uses me as a pillow, you know."  
>"Fair enough."<br>After lightly kissing her forehead, I noticed she quickly fell asleep. I brushed hair out of her face and found myself falling asleep as quickly as Rin did. Having her near me always had a calming effect on me. As I slept, I found myself having thought of waking up with my mate beside me. All I had to worry about now was how Rin would take such a request.  
><em>That's a wrap for part 17. After visiting with Kurama's family at the hospital, Rin and Hiei proceed to spending their first night together after she moved in with him. Part 18 will begin in Hiei's POV. Also in part 18, we see what happens after Kurama and his family help his mother get home. Stay tuned to see what happens<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Hiei's Human Lover Part 18: A Chase Between Lovers and a Mother's Homecoming_

I opened my eyes as I felt the bed move. Rin had gotten up and was heading to our bathroom.

"Will you be needing company?"

She jumped and smiled.

"Not today, Hiei. I'm gonna be busy cleaning up a little. Kurama does a majority of it, so I thought I'd do it for him since he's with his family at the hospital."

"Hn, fine."

"Don't worry, Hiei. There'll be plenty of time for us to be alone. Just be patient."

I smirked as she closed the bathroom door behind her, taking a tank top and capris with her. I decided to get out of bed and dressed in my usual clothes. When Rin got out of the bathroom, I held her closely and took in the scent that was coming off of her.

"What's that smell?"

"I used a vanilla-scented shampoo and bodywash. What do you think?"

"Hn, appealing. Makes me want to enjoy it for the rest of the day."

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to do some cleaning. Afterwards, I promise we'll have time to do something together."

"Good because there's something I want to talk to you about."

She nodded and ran downstairs, as if she was expecting me to chase her. I smirked and hurried after her. If she were my mate, I could put up with a little chase every now and then. I used to think it was childish but when it came to Rin, I wouldn't mind being involved in it. I stopped running as the thought came to mind. I knew I wanted to ask her to be my mate in a way she'd always remember. Considering how she felt about me, I had a feeling she wouldn't reject my request.

"Hiei, you coming?"

"Hn, be right there."

_Kurama's POV_:

As soon as my family and I got my mother home, my stepfather took her stuff to their room. Kokoda went to help him and I stayed downstairs to make Mother a glass of tea.

"I hope you don't mind, Mother, but I'm making you some tea to help you relax."

"Oh, thank you. It's just what I need."

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, Shuichi. I'll be just fine after I relax for a while."

"If you're sure..."

Mother chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

"You've done so much for me already, dear. I'll be just fine."

I nodded and sat beside her. She tapped me on the shoulder and sat on the living room couch.

"Mother, what do you think of...you know, everything?"

"You mean you being a fox demon? It was surprising, but to me you'll always be my son Shuichi. You were born as Shuichi in this world, so that's what I'm going to call you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Mother. You've been calling me that my whole life, it's probably easier to do that."

_Rin's POV_:

After I was done cleaning, I decided to make myself something to eat. There was leftover pizza from the other night, so I heated it up. I smiled as I felt two arms wrap themselves around me, drawing me into a tight embrace.

"Is it time for that 'alone time' you promised me, Rin? I've been patient long enough."

"Yes, Hiei. I finished the cleaning, and now I'm making myself lunch. If you can survive a whole morning without time alone, you can wait til I'm done eating."

"Hn."

I giggled and ate the slice of pizza. Once it was finished, Hiei grabbed me and pinned me to the couch, him hovering above me. I giggled again at the almost playful look on his face.

"Well, someone's in a good mood."

"There's something I need to discuss with you, and I need your full attention."

"Well, you have it, so what's up?"

He sat me up and placed me on his lap. He sighed and looked at me closely.

"Rin, we've survived a lot together. I enjoyed every bit of it, even though you've proven to be a pain in the ass at times."

I smirked and brushed hair out of my face.

"Now, I want something more. I don't want to wake up to my girlfriend anymore. I want to wake up to my mate beside me."

"Mate?"

"Yes, Rin. I want you to be my mate."

_That's a wrap for part_ 18_. What will Rin's reaction be to Hiei's request? Find out in part 19, which will be in Hiei's POV. Also in part 19, Hiei talks about Rin's reaction to Kurama when he returns to the mansion. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	19. Chapter 19

Hiei's Human Lover Part 19: Rin's Answer

For a moment, Rin didn't say anything. It started to make me worry because she was blocking me from reading her mind. When I thought the silence would go on forever, she looked at me and smiled the smile I'd come to love.

"Hiei, I'd be honored to be your mate. I love the idea of spending the rest of my life with you."

She sat up and hugged me tightly, and I gladly returned it. Knowing her answer was a good one really pleased me and I wouldn't have settled for anything else. I smirked and brushed hair out of her face.

"Well since that's out of the way, when did you want it to happen?"

"I don't know. Whenever you get another day off, we can plan it for that time. I don't want to schedule any 'alone time in that nature' until I know what your schedule will be like."

"Hn, fair enough."

Rin looked up as Kurama entered the living room with his stepbrother, Kokoda. Kokoda smiled and waved.

"Hey, Kokoda. What brings you here?"

"Well, Shuichi thought Mother and Father should spend the evening alone so he's letting me stay with him tonight. We just got back from talking to Koenma, and he said me staying here wasn't a problem."

"Let's get you settled in, Kokoda."

"Fox, come down when you're through. I have something to discuss with you."

Kurama nodded and escorted his stepbrother upstairs. Rin stood up and stretched out her arms.

"I'm gonna head up to our room. I'll see you there in a few, okay?"

I nodded and stood up with her. She put her arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to our room. When Kurama came down, he crossed his arms and looked at me

"Hiei, I'm getting the feeling what you wish to tell me is a serious matter."

"Hn, how did you ever guess that?"

He chuckled and headed into the kitchen to boil some water for tea.

"I've known you for a long time, my friend. I learned how to pick up on your moods and attitudes over the years. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hn, there's no problem, Fox. I talked with Rin about her becoming my mate."

His eyes widened as he poured the hot water into a mug that had a teabag in it.

"Is that so? How well did she take the request?"

"Better than I expected. She said she'd be honored to be my mate, but wants to wait until she knows what my schedule is like. We could suddenly get busy."

"Ah, that's a good idea. It's not good to be too hasty with a matter such as this one. Want some tea?"

"No. Rin's expecting me upstairs. Can't exactly keep her waiting."

Kurama drank some tea and smiled.

"That's probably true. Rin's temper might become out of control."

"I heard that!"

I smirked as I heard Rin's voice from upstairs. Apparently, the door to our room is open. Kurama sat on the living room couch and I headed up the stairs to join my future mate. I saw her laying on the bed holding her sword. She looked up when I walked in and held it up.

"Just recalling my first training session with you. Remember that?"

I laid down next to her and took the sword.

"How can I forget? You had no experience with weapons and I was handed the task of teaching you. The detective handled your Spirit Energy training. Lucky for us, we're never on the business end of your attacks."

She giggled and took the sword back so she could put it in the closet. She soon rejoined me and rested her head on my chest.

"Seems like yesterday I started living here with you guys. Now, I have control over my abilities and can properly handle a sword."

"Not only that, but you won everyone over with your 'charm'."

She playfully smacked my chest before resting her head on it again.

"You happen to be one of the ones I won over, silly. I don't hear any complaints from you, either."

"Why should I complain when said charm was one of the reasons I fell for you, Rin?"

She blushed and I noticed her eyes were starting to droop.

"That's...sweet of you to say, Hiei."

As she fell asleep, I began thinking of how to make our future union one we would both remember. I knew I didn't want anyone else beside me every night, and I also knew the only one I wanted beside me for all eternity was the angel sleeping beside me.

_That's a wrap for part 19. After his talk with Kurama about Rin accepting his request to mate with him, Hiei joins her in their room as they recall when she started_ _living with them. Part 20 will begin in Yukina's POV as she and Kuwabara enjoy an outing at a park in the Human World. Also in part 20, Rin joins Keiko as she shops for a birthday gift for Yusuke. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	20. Chapter 20

Hiei's Human Lover Part 20: Outing in the Park and Birthday Shopping

After a day of hanging out in the Human World, Kazuma and I decided to take a break and relax in one of the many parks it had.

"Man, what a day, huh Yukina?"

"Definitely. We ate lunch in the mall, shopped for Yusuke's present, and walked around the park. Luckily, it was a nice enough day to do this."

Kazuma nodded and I then sat down on a bench and threw breadcrumbs into the pond for the ducks to eat. There wasn't a sign saying not to do it, so Kazuma suggested we do it. As they ate the bread crumbs, Kazuma looked at me.

"You think our relationship will ever be like the one your brother has, or even like what Keiko has with Urameshi?"

"I don't know, Kazuma. It might be, it might not be. All we can do is enjoy what we have together and not worry about anything bad happening."

"Yeah, you're right."

I smiled and we stood up to find a secluded location to open a portal back to Koenma's place. Once we got there, we noticed Kurama was the only one present.

"Hey, Kurama. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Hiei's out training, and Rin is out with Keiko in the Human World looking for a birthday gift for Yusuke."

Kazuma had a smile appear on his face when he heard everyone else was gone. I guess he was hoping for some quiet time for the two of us.

_Rin's POV_:

I met Keiko at a game shop near where his old apartment building was. I promised I'd help her find a gift for Yusuke's birthday, which was coming up in a few days. I found a gift already so I thought I'd help her out.

"Thanks for helping, Rin. I still can't think of a good gift."

"No problem. I've got today free anyway."

"Nothing planned with Hiei?"

She laughed when she saw a blush appear on my face.

"I'm guessing you do, huh?"

"Not right now, but later tonight. Hiei and I have planned to...go away for a couple of days starting tonight."

Her face lit up as we entered the game shop.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, we've been talking about this for a while and we both decided to...consummate our relationship."

"Really? I knew you were planning on becoming mates, but I wasn't sure when you planned on doing it."

"Hiei didn't want it spread around too much, you know? Didn't want the guys giving him a hard time about it."

"That's understandable. Hiei never has been good with too much attention."

We ended up finding a game Yusuke had been looking for, a boxing game that came with a glove that worked as a controller.

"Think he'll like this?"

"I'm sure he'll like anything you get for him, Keiko."

Once the gift was paid for, we headed down the street and were surprised to see Hiei at the corner.

"What's Hiei doing here? I thought he was training today."

"I thought he was, too, Keiko. Listen, I'll meet you in a few days at Koenma's so we can set up the party."

"Sure thing and thanks again for the help."

I smiled as I approached Hiei, who was leaning against a building with a smirk on his face.

"Hiei, I thought you'd be training all day."

"I finished early. You finished running your little errand?"

I giggled as he held my waist with one arm and lead me down the sidewalk to a secluded area where an open portal was waiting. We appeared in our room and got comfortable on the bed.

"All possible errands have been completed, Hiei. Now it's just you and me."

"Hn, that's not until we leave tonight, Rin. For now, we'll have to deal with everyone else."

"C'mon, Hiei. They're not so bad."

He smirked and pinned me to the bed.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Rin. I'm starting to get anxious to have my way with you."

"After all the planning we did, I'm sure it'll be worth it. I'm looking forward to it, too."

He then surprised me by kissing me deeply and gently laying his body on top of mine. I eagerly responded and kissed him back. As he proceeded to place light kisses on my neck, I smiled at the affection I was receiving from him.

"Hiei, this...is so...unlike you. When did you become so...affectionate?"

"Hn, I honestly...have no idea, Rin. All I know is that I've been...like this since...you and I got together."

"So, this is all my fault? I won't need to be punished, right?"

He brushed hair out of my face and smirked.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry, though. It won't be happening until later tonight, where there'll be no interruptions."

Once we finished our time alone, we headed downstairs with our packed bags. Kurama smiled and handed us a plate of dinner, pizza he made with his mother's recipe.

"Here, have some food before you leave. Who knows when you'll get the chance to eat again, Rin?"

Hiei laughed as a blush appeared on my face.

"Answer the man, Rin. It's an honest question."

"Shut it, Hiei."

_That's a wrap for part 20. While Yukina and Kuwabara enjoyed an afternoon at the park, Rin helped Keiko find a gift for Yusuke's birthday and enjoyed some alone time with Hiei. Part 21 will begin in Yusuke's POV as he explains why he hasn't been present for a while. Also in part 21, Hiei and Rin proceed to becoming mates. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	21. Chapter 21

Hiei's Human Lover Part 21: Yusuke's Explanation and a Union Between Lovers

I arrived back at the mansion to see Kuwabara and Yukina on the couch. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Urameshi. Been a while. Where have ya been, anyway?"

"Just...doin' stuff for the old lady."

Yukina stood up and looked at me closely.

"Is she okay?"

"That power she transferred to me was what sustained her for so long. Without it, she feels as old as she looks. At least, that's what she told me."

"How much longer does she have?"

I turned to see Hiei and Rin with packed bags. Hiei raised an eyebrow as if he were asking me to answer his question.

"I honestly don't know. That's where I was during my absence: helping her out. I don't think she has that much time left, guys."

Rin gasped and touched my shoulder.

"Is she still up for visitors, Yusuke? Hiei and I were planning on leaving for the weekend, but I'm sure we can make a quick stop to her place."

"She didn't really say when I asked her, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

Hiei nodded and they both took off. Kurama walked in, a frown on his face.

"Koenma told me about Genkai, Yusuke."

"Figured he would."

"Any idea how much longer she has?"

Frustrated with the situation, I swiftly pinned Kurama to the wall and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know, okay?! I'm sick and tired of everyone asking me that damn question! I don't know how much longer she has! All I know is that she hurts inside! She won't admit it out loud, but I can tell she's hurting! Every time I look at her, I...I see this tired look in her eyes, like she's about to give up!"

At my outburst, all was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Yukina's tears falling onto the ground. Kurama gently pushed me off of him and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Genkai is strong, sure, but even she has her limitations, Yusuke. Her body just decided perhaps her time will soon come. All we can do is enjoy what time we have left with her."

Kuwabara nodded and put me in a headlock.

"Yeah, Urameshi. Try not to let it get to ya. Just think of the good times ya had with her, and maybe it won't hurt so much."

I wiped my eyes and headed to my room, hoping to get some rest.

_Rin's POV_:

After visiting Genkai at her temple in the Human World, Hiei and I decided to remain there for our weekend alone. We managed to find an abandoned cabin in the woods not far from the temple that would give us some much needed privacy. After we unpacked, I lit a fire in the fireplace. I smiled as the heat warmed the slightly chilled cabin. Arms wrapped themselves around me and drew me to a toned body. I smirked and leaned back so my head rested on the body's chest.

"Be patient, Hiei."

"No, Rin. I've been patient long enough and I refuse to wait a moment longer."

He then turned me around and kissed me deeply, pinning me to the wall. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him. Soon, we ended up in the bedroom with our arms still wrapped around each other.

"Hiei, I feel a little guilty. I mean, Yusuke and Genkai-"

"Are going through a tough time, I know. Worrying about them won't help things get better, Rin. Don't forget, Genkai enjoyed our visit tonight. She said it was kind of us to 'take pity on an old lady' and pay her a visit. Let's just enjoy our weekend together and focus on Genkai when we go back."

I smiled and nodded, agreeing with Hiei 100%.

"You're right, Hiei. Right now, it's just you and me."

That night, we became mates. It was one of the most amazing moments of my entire life. I knew I loved Hiei, but now I felt he "completed me". Knowing I would be his forever was something I could definitely get used to.

_That's a wrap for part 21. After a long absence, Yusuke tearfully vents his frustration in regards to Genkai and how he is unsure of how much time she has left. Meanwhile, Hiei and Rin begin their private weekend by mating. Part 22 begins in Hiei's POV as he and Rin wake up the morning after their mating. Also in part 22, Kuwabara and Kurama join Yusuke as they all pay a visit to Genkai at her temple. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	22. Chapter 22

Hiei's Human Lover Part 22: The Morning After and Sad News

I opened my eyes to see the sun had just begun to shine. I looked beside me to see Rin was still asleep, a content smile on her face. Considering what happened last night, I couldn't blame her for being content. I, honestly, felt the same way she was feeling. I never thought I could ever feel like that, but Rin proved me wrong. I quietly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get clean and put on fresh clothes. As the hot water relaxed me further, a smile formed on my face as I recalled the night before. It still seemed hard to believe someone like Rin could fall for someone like me, but it happened. I never thought I'd end up mating someone, but I did. Because of Rin, I was feeling things I never had before, and I didn't mind one bit.

"Hiei?"

I smirked as I heard her getting out of the bed.

"Be out in a minute."

After drying off and getting dressed, I walked out to the living room to see Rin dressed in a red, long-sleeved sweater and white sweatpants. Since it was chilly outside, it was smart to dress warm, especially since we were in the middle of the woods where there is hardly any exposure to the sun. She smiled when she looked up at me and quickly lit a fire in the living room's fireplace.

"Thought I'd warm it up a bit in here."

"Hn, good."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

I smirked and nodded, taking her in my arms.

"Judging from the smile on your face when you were sleeping, I'd say you were just as content as I was."

"I never thought I could feel that content and relaxed in my life."

"Neither did I."

When she moved her arms to hug me back, she flinched and moved one of her hands to the left side of her neck. I looked at it and saw what was causing the discomfort.

"It's just the mating mark I gave you, Rin. It'll be a little sore for a while."

"How long is it supposed to last?"

"Not long. Maybe a day or two."

With that in mind, she decided to resume with embracing me. Knowing she was here with me and now belonged to me completely made me feel...happy, maybe the happiest I've been in a long time. I loved her more than anything, and I knew that she felt the same way I did.

"Hiei, what do we do now? Today's our last day out here before we go back home."

"Can't think of anything else. We did what we came out here to do, so why bother sticking around?"

"You wanna cut our weekend short?"

"To be honest, I'd like to start sharing a room with my mate as soon as possible."

Rin giggled and kissed me, and I kissed back immediately. After pulling away, she smiled up at me.

"You're right. Let's pack up and head home."

_Yusuke's POV_:

With Kurama and Kuwabara beside me, I walked into Genkai's place and looked around. I was being extra cautious because I didn't want to end up finding what was left of my former mentor. As if sensing my tension, Kurama gave me a kind smile.

"Relax, Yusuke. I'm sure Genkai is fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

Kuwabara nodded and looked at me.

"Kurama's right, Urameshi. If Genkai is as strong as she was in her younger years, she'll survive no problem."

"Whatever. Yo, Grandma! Where are you at?!"

"In...in here."

I hurried to her room to see her laying in her bed, blankets up to her chin and a cold cloth on her forehead. Kurama approached her carefully and shook his head.

"She has a high fever and her breathing isn't as steady as it should be."

"So, what does that mean?"

Kurama chose not to answer me and looked away from me sadly. His silence told me what would eventually happen to Genkai, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Kurama, tell me you're joking."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement and we joined Kurama at Genkai's bedside.

"Yeah, Kurama. Tell us this is some kind of joke and that Genkai's gonna get better."

"If he did, he'd be lying, boys. I...I'm afraid I'm not as strong as I used to be when I gave Yusuke my Spirit Wave Orb. I can tell my death will be soon, so there's no point in lying about it."

"But Genkai, you can't die. You're gonna get better in no time, you'll see."

Genkai smiled at me weakly and slowly shook her head.

"I wish that were true, Dimwit. I wish I could make it stop, but I can't."

"There's nothing we can do, Yusuke, except make her last days with us as pleasant as possible."

I shook my head and looked at Kurama angrily as tears formed in my eyes.

"No, don't tell me that! She's not gonna die. It was bad enough it happened once, I don't wanna have it happen again! I...don't think I can handle it!"

"Dimwit..."

My eyes widened as I looked back at Genkai, who held out a hand to me. I took it instantly and closely looked at her.

"It won't happen today, Yusuke, but it will happen soon. When that times...draws near, I want you boys to gather everyone and bring them here. When I leave this world, I...I want those who inherit my property...to be there with me. Can...can you make it happen?"

"Anything for you, Genkai."

"T-thank you."

"C'mon, Urameshi. We better head home. Genkai looks like she's got some resting to do."

"Yeah, I guess."

After getting back to the mansion, I saw Hiei and Rin were already back from their little excursion.

"Thought you two lovebirds weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"We talked about it and decided we'd rather just come back here. There wasn't anything else left for us to do out there."

Hiei nodded and looked at me.

"I heard what the old lady told you, Detective, and told Rin about it. We'll be there."

"Thanks, Hiei."

Rin smiled and hugged me, and I gladly hugged her back.

"I know how hard it is to say goodbye to a loved one, Yusuke. At least when it happens, she'll be in a place where she won't experience anymore aches and pains. Knowing we'll all be there will just make her passing that much easier for her."

I hugged her tighter as I tried to get rid of the pain I was feeling, but all that happened was a waterfall of tears falling down my face.

"Thanks, Rin. Thank you so much."

"Hey, what else are friends for?"

I smirked and headed to my room to rest, and to hopefully have something on my mind besides Genkai's eventual death. Since the old hag meant so much to me, that wasn't an easy thing to do.

_That's a wrap for part_ 22. _Part 23 will begin in Rin's POV as Koenma gathers everyone at Genkai's so they could all say goodbye. Also in part 23, Genkai says a few last words to the group, and a few kind words to her favorite dimwit, before she begins her eternal rest. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	23. Chapter 23

Hiei's Human Lover Part 23: Rest in Peace, Genkai

Kurama was reading a book, Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a videogame, and Hiei was napping, using my lap as a pillow. Kurama looked at the two of us and smiled.

"I don't recall seeing him so relaxed before."

"I don't think I can recall, either."

Koenma appeared out of nowhere, causing Hiei to wake up. I giggled and smoothed out his slightly ruffled hair.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened at last."

He narrowed his eyes at me and Kurama chuckled.

"Relax, Hiei. She's just joking."

"I'm afraid today, there shall be no jokes. I've come to inform you all Genkai's time had come. Yukina and Keiko are already at Genkai's getting her ready."

After following Koenma through a portal, we found ourselves outside of Genkai's place. I hesitated at seeing the front door, and Hiei took notice.

"Rin, you must be strong."

"I'm just nervous, that's all. I've never been at someone's deathbed before."

"Hn, neither have I. Just stick by me and you'll be fine."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he saw Genkai on her bed, which had been moved to the living room. Koenma narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Poor Genkai..."

Kurama knelt beside her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Her fever has passed, but I'm afraid she is unable to sustain herself any longer."

Keiko and Yukina went to join Yusuke and Kuwabara, hoping they could provide some comfort. Yusuke didn't seem to be in the mood for it, so he lightly brushed Keiko off and went to kneel beside Kurama.

"Hey, Grandma. We're here."

"I knew you would come, Dimwit."

He jumped as Genkai opened her eyes.

"I don't have much time left and I want this 'goodbye crap' to be out of the way as soon as possible. I'll speak to each of you, starting with Kuwabara."

Kuwabara pointed to himself and approached, Yukina linking arms with him.

"Kuwabara, your loyalty to everyone here is unlike anything I've seen in a long time. Despite being outclassed during most of your fights, you've always managed to survive them. Yukina, your calm nature is a reason why I allowed you to reside here with me. Make sure you treat everyone you meet with that same demeanor."

"Yes, Master Genkai."

_Hiei's POV_:

I held Rin to me with one arm as Genkai looked at the two of us.

"Rin, be sure...to keep Hiei...in line. He's...not so easily...controlled."

"Of course, Master Genkai. Just wish I had more time to get to know you before you go."

"Hmph. I know you well enough through watching you train. Hiei, keep a tight hold on this one. I can tell she means a great deal...to you."

"Hn, I'd be stupid to let her go after all we've been through."

Rin giggled and kissed my cheek, an action that caused me to blush slightly. Genkai then turned her eyes to Kurama and Keiko.

"Keiko, keep an eye...on the dimwit...for me, will you? You seem...to be what keeps him...from going under."

Keiko nodded and backed up so Kurama could be in Genkai's line of vision.

"Kurama, take good care...of your family. Since they now know...about you and Spirit World, enemies...may try to take...advantage of them."

"I shall let no harm come to my family, Genkai. I assure you."

Now all that was left was for Genkai to talk to Yusuke, who took Genkai's hand carefully.

_Yusuke's POV_:

After taking Genkai's hand, she looked up at me and smiled a weak smile.

"Grandma?"

"Yusuke, I am proud of the man you've become. Who would've guessed out of all the people I trained with, you'd become my favorite dimwit?"

I smiled a weak smile back at her and tried to keep the tears in my eyes from falling. I took a quick glance at everyone else and saw the girls had already begun to shed tears. Yukina was being comforted by Kuwabara, Rin was being comforted by Hiei and thankfully, Kurama took it upon himself to comfort Keiko since I was a little busy.

"Dimwit..."

I jumped and looked back at my former mentor. I held her hand a little tighter and nodded.

"Yusuke, take care...of everyone in your life. Keiko...your friends...they all depend on you one way or another. Whenever they...come to you, don't...push them...away."

"You got it, Genkai."

"Good. Now listen up, all of you. What my will stipulates still stands. My home, and the property I own, shall belong to your group. I know you will take good care of it while I am gone."

Koenma nodded and bowed to Genkai.

"I shall keep you informed, Genkai. Since you're going to wind up in Spirit World, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. One last thing, Yusuke. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, Genkai."

"I want my home...to become...your home."

"You mean you want me...to live here?"

"Yes, I do. I feel my favorite student...should be allowed to reside here."

"I'm fine where I am at Koenma's, Grandma, but I will keep this place and use it as a vacation home or something."

"Good enough for me. Thank you, all of you, for...filling my life...with your presence. I shall...be waiting...for you."

The tears, which had been contained until now, were now falling down my face as I felt Genkai's energy disappear. I respectfully closed her eyes and Koenma picked her up.

"It's only right that her body be buried here on her property."

"Good idea, Binky Breath."

Once Genkai's body was placed into a deep hole near an apple tree just outside the house, we all lent a hand in filling it up. Kurama placed a red rose on the grave and bowed.

"Farewell, Genkai. May your journey to Spirit World be a peaceful one."

After everyone else said their goodbyes and left, I noticed Hiei had stuck around.

"Where's Rin?"

"Hn, she left with everyone else for Koenma's. They thought you could use some privacy. I remained to escort you to where the portal back is waiting."

"Oh, thanks, I guess."

Hiei placed a headstone with Genkai's name on it at the head of the grave and smirked.

"Wouldn't be complete without this."

"Good thinking. What does it say on the bottom?"

"Mentor, Advisor, and Trainer of the Biggest Dimwit in the Universe."

I chuckled slightly and stood up.

"Yeah, that sounds like her. Okay, I'm ready."

After we got back to the mansion, Kurama and Kuwabara were the only ones present.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, Yukina's sleeping in my room, Urameshi. Said she was tired."

"Kurama?"

"Rin claimed she was tired, as well. She retired to her room with Keiko."

Hiei shook his head as he looked upstairs.

"Considering what they're going through, can you blame them? They seem to be taking Genkai's passing pretty hard and would rather grieve in privacy."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Kurama nodded to us and handed me a glass of tea.

"Thought you could use something warm to drink, Yusuke. I gave everyone else one already."

"Thanks, Kurama."

_That's a wrap for part 23. After a goodbye to everyone in the group, and a special goodbye to her favorite dimwit Yusuke, Genkai began her eternal rest. Part 24 will begin in Keiko's POV a few weeks after Genkai was laid to rest, her talking to Kurama about Yusuke becoming distant. Also in part 24, Team Urameshi heads off for their first case since Genkai died. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	24. Chapter 24

Hiei's Human Lover Part 24: Keiko's Concern and a New Case

I sighed as I looked at Yusuke, who was just sitting on the living room couch here at Koenma's. Ever since Genkai died a few weeks ago, he hasn't been the same at all. Kurama saw me looking at him and offered a kind smile.

"Penny for your thoughts, Keiko?"

"Genkai died a few weeks ago, but he hasn't begun to heal yet. Nothing we say or do seem to be getting to him."

"Yes, Genkai's death has been really tough for him to deal with. She had become such an important part of his life and to lose her twice isn't easy to comprehend."

Rin had come downstairs and sat beside Yusuke. She playfully nudged Yusuke's shoulder and offered a smile. He looked at her and gave her a weak smirk in return.

"What I don't get, Kurama, is why he reacts like that when Rin tries to cheer him up but when I do it, he doesn't react at all."

"Perhaps it is because ever since we laid Genkai to rest, you've been asking him constantly if he was feeling better yet. He has gotten tired of it and doesn't feel okay with talking to you for fear of getting asked that question again."

I looked back and saw Rin say something to Yusuke and point to the kitchen. He nodded and Rin began preparing some tea.

"I just wish he doesn't act this way. I want the old Yusuke back."

"He'll come back when he's ready, Keiko. Just give him some time."

After Kurama left the room, I began thinking of how distant Yusuke had become. I understand that Genkai meant a lot to him, but he needed to understand Genkai wouldn't want him to act this way because of her. I just wish I knew what to do to help him.

_Rin's POV_:

When the tea was finished, I handed Yusuke one of the cups I was holding and smiled.

"Here."

"Thanks."

I sat back down beside him and took a sip from my own cup.

"Hey, Rin."

"What's up?"

"Did...did you ever lose someone that was as close to you as I was with Genkai?"

"Yeah, actually. I was very close to my grandmother. Her side of the family always had a history of bad illness like cancer. I was lucky enough to be the rare generation that skipped, but my grandmother wasn't so lucky. One day, she found out she had terminal cancer and I...I was devastated. She and I were as close as you and Genkai, and I never wanted to be away from her. When I did lose her, I acted just like you are now: emotionless ,tired, and depressed."

Yusuke took a sip of tea and shook his head.

"Damn. Sounds pretty rough."

"Oh, it was. My depression lasted about...a month, then I realized my grandmother wouldn't want me to act like this. I soon began to find ways to honor her memory and have since begun to wear clothes that belonged to her."

"Like that fighting outfit you're wearing?"

"Yep. Like Genkai, my grandmother used to be a great martial arts fighter. She taught me everything I know, and I'm thankful for it."

Hiei came downstairs and showed a rare public display of affection by sitting on the couch and placing me on my lap. Yusuke smirked and looked at him.

"Ah, making a claim, huh?"

"Hn, she's my mate, Detective. I already claimed her."

I giggled and playfully flicked his nose

"Relax, Hiei. He's just teasing you."

Yusuke's communication mirror rang and Yusuke opened it to see Koenma's face.

"Hey, Captain Toddler. You rang?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I need you and the rest of your team to join me in my office. I have a new assignment for you."

"No problem."

Soon, we were all in Koenma's office. Kuwabara plopped down on the chair by the desk and yawned.

"Koenma, it's late. What do you want?"

"I have a new case for you all. Here's the face of the person you need to search for in Demon World."

An image appeared on the screen above the office doors. I saw what looked like a male cat demon with black fur and black ears to match, white paws, and a white tail. An evil smirk was on his face, a look that gave me shivers.

"His name is Koji. His file says he is known for raping innocent women and killing those that dare to cross him. It's currently mating season in Demon World and so far, he's killed almost 50 women in his lust-induced rampage. I need you to find him and stop him by any means necessary."

"I thought you don't have jurisdiction down there."

"Usually no, but Enki contacted me and asked that I send you five down there. He had heard of you all taking care of Hiei's former fellow bandit and insisted you be the ones to stop this new threat."

Kurama nodded and crossed his arms.

"Where is his last known location?"

"He was last seen lurking around a village full of cat demons near where Mukuro's domain is located. You set out tonight. Good luck."

_Hiei's POV_:

As we entered Demon World, Rin looked at me.

"Hiei, since we're heading to a place near Mukuro's, is there a chance we'll be running into her?"

"You worried about running into her? Why?"

"Last time you encountered her was when you were working for her, and she cast you aside when you used up your usefullness. Just worried about you, is all."

I smirked and pulled her closer to me as we got closer to our destination.

"No need to worry. I have long since let go of that incident. Should we do encounter Mukuro here, she won't be a problem to you."

"Good to know."

_That's a wrap for part 24. Part 25 will be in Hiei's POV as he and the rest of the team encounter Koji, who was about to "have his way" with a female cat demon at the village Koenma spoke about. Also in part 25 ,Hiei expresses concern when they encounter Mukuro. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	25. Chapter 25

Hiei's Human Lover Part 25: Hiei Encounters Mukuro and Lovers' Private Time

I cringed slightly as I looked at the sight before us. Apparently, Koji did a sloppy job because several female bodies were covered in their own blood. Rin shuddered as she took in the sight.

"How horrible. They didn't deserve a fate like this one."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement as he looked over each corpse.

"Yeah, no kidding. No defenseless woman should be treated like this."

Kurama lifted his head as he looked into one of the small houses.

"Kurama?"

"I hear something. Wait here."

As he approached the house, we all heard a gasp coming from his mouth.

"Two women are still alive. We must get them medical assistance. Yusuke, contact Koenma so he can open a portal to Spirit World Hospital."

"You got it."

While Yusuke contacted Koenma, Kuwabara helped Kurama tend to the injured women, who were thankful help arrived.

"Thank you all so much."

"Yes. Without your help, we surely would've perished."

Kuwabara smiled and helped bandaged her wounds.

"Eh, it's no problem at all.

"Yes. We're just doing what's right. No one, especially a defenseless woman, should be treated this way."

Once the women left for Spirit World, we continued searching for Koji. Rin lifted her head as she heard something near the village's border. Yusuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"What's up?"

"I thought I heard something."

I quickly followed after her and noticed she came to a stop. We followed her stare to Koji, who was apparently preparing to ravish yet another female. Kuwabara readied his Spirit Sword and glared.

"Hey, Koji! Let her go!"

Hearing Kuwabara, Koji narrowed his eyes and tossed the woman to the ground. Rin approached her and checked her out.

"She's fine, you guys. Nothing some medical attention won't fix."

After Yusuke had another portal opened to take the woman to Spirit World, we confronted Koji.

"Team Urameshi. I should consider it an honor to be confronted by beings such as you."

Kurama readied his Rose Whip and stepped closer to the male cat demon.

"You should consider it an honor to die at the hands of ones such as us, Koji. It'll help repay the damage you caused to every innocent woman here, dead and alive."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Looks like you've got a date with the Grim Reaper, pal."

Soon the battle began, and we were giving everything we had. Koji was proving to be quite crafty, and beating him seemed to become more difficult.

"Getting tired already, huh? I thought the battle would last longer than this."

"Who said it was over?"

I smirked as Rin prepared to fire her Spirit Gun. Every time I saw her in battle, as crazy as it sounds, it turned me on a little. Despite wounds all over her body, she would continue confronting the issue until it was resolved. I narrowed my eyes as Koji turned his attention to her.

"Ah, I missed one."

I moved to intercept him, but Kurama held me back.

"Charging in there won't do any good, Hiei. Someone as cunning as Koji would be expecting this."

"You're saying I should let her handle this alone, Kurama?"

"She's not alone. Look."

I looked to see Yusuke creep up behind Koji, his hand ready to fire a Spirit Gun. Rin nodded to him and they both fired.

"Spirit Gun!"

Koji's body immediately began to fall apart from the double attack. Seeing our chance, the rest of us hacked away at whatever was left of Koji.

"Damn you, Urameshi!"

Soon, nothing was left of him. Rin collapsed onto the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"Man, that was rough."

Yusuke collapsed next to her, also out of breath.

"Tell me about it. That guy was tough to beat. His movements were so swift, I almost missed him every single time."

"I see I came too late."

We looked to see Mukuro approach. I stood closer to Rin as a precaution, seeing as how Rin never met her before. Plus, my experience with Mukuro wasn't a good one. I worked for Mukuro for a while, her telling me she'd never replace me because I was her most trusted assistant. Not long after, she cast me aside saying I used up my usefulness. I never was one to accept betrayal, so I vowed to never see or have anything to do with her again. Mukuro surveyed the damage and shook her head.

"Who knew one demon could cause such damage? You did well, Urameshi."

Yusuke shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Just doing our job."

I tensed as Mukuro turned her attention to Rin.

"Another human, I see."

I glared and blocked Rin from her line of vision.

"What about it?"

"Calm yourself, Hiei. I only wish to see the woman that claimed your...untamable heart."

Rin looked at her carefully as she got closer. Mukuro smirked and nodded to me.

"Hold onto this one, girl."

"I...I will."

After we got back to the mansion, Rin and I retired to our room. Rin collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

"Man, I'm beat. It's been a while since I fought like that."

"Hn, you did well. I was impressed with how well you attacked Koji despite having all of those wounds on you."

Rin turned to face me and smiled.

"Glad my fighting skills have gained your seal of approval."

I smirked back at her and stripped down to my boxers. Rin changed into a nightgown and we got into bed. After her head hit the pillow, Rin immediately fell asleep. I put an arm around her and drew her closer to me. Rin opened her eyes and smiled as she saw how close we were.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hiei."

"I know that, Rin. Just...want you near me."

Rin smiled again, kissed my cheek, and went back to sleep. I smiled a small smile and felt myself growing more drowsy. Having her this close to me always seemed to put me at ease, and I always ended up having a good night's rest. It pleased me to know I picked the right woman to become my mate, the only woman to be in bed with me every night. Knowing how much Rin loved me back...made me even more pleased. I kissed the back of her head softly and joined her in sleep.

_That's a wrap for part 25. Part 26 will begin in Rin's POV as she tries to deal with an uneasy stomach, then goes to the doctor to discover she's actually pregnant. Also in part 26, you'll read of Team Urameshi's reaction when Rin announces her pregnancy. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	26. Chapter 26

Hiei's Human Lover Part 26: Rin's Big Announcement Part 1

I opened my eyes and saw I was the only person in the room. I turned over to see a note on Hiei's pillow. Before I could read it, I hurried to the bathroom to empty my stomach of the meal at dinner the other night. For the past week or so, my stomach hasn't been feeling right and I didn't know why. I managed to secure an appointment with the doctors of Spirit World Hospital at Kurama's request. After changing and brushing my teeth, I picked up the note from Hiei.

_Went on a little mission with the rest of the team. I tried to wake you so you could go with us, but you refused to be woken up and kept on sleeping. Such a stubborn human. Will be back before nightfall -Hiei_

I narrowed my eyes at his comment on me being a stubborn human, but I laughed it off. Just in case they tried contacting me, I decided to take a communication mirror. Once at Spirit World Hospital, I smiled as I saw Yukina in a doctor's outfit. Considering her healing abilities, her being a doctor here seemed to be a good fit.

"Hey, Yukina."

"Oh hi, Rin. You're a little early."

"Yeah. I didn't want to put it off or risk being late."

Yukina smiled and took me into her office so she could examine me. Once we both sat down, she held up a paper, which probably had my information on it.

"So, Kurama requested you come see me for your upset stomach."

"Yeah. I've been feeling like this for over a week now."

"Anything else wrong besides your stomach?"

"Not really."

"I see. Well, why don't you lay back so I can examine you?"

I lay back on the chair I was sitting in and she held her hands out over me.

"I'll be using some of my energy to determine what's wrong with you, Rin. This won't hurt a bit."

I felt slight warmth over me as Yukina used some of her energy. Within minutes, her examination was finished. A smile lit up her face as I sat up.

"Good news, Rin. Nothing's wrong with you."

"Then why does my stomach feel like crap?"

She giggled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's quite common for women expecting a baby, Rin."

"I'm what?!"

"Yes, Rin. In 6 or 7 months, you'll be having my brother's baby."

"Why 6 or 7?"

"Demon babies develop a lot faster than human babies, so the pregnancy length is a little shorter."

I stood up and left the office with Yukina, who was planning on joining me to greet the guys when they came home.

"Yukina, I want to surprise Hiei with this bit of news."

"I suggest you not only block him from reading your mind, but also suppress your Spirit Energy. Anyone sensing your Spirit Energy would tell you're pregnant because the developing baby emits its own energy signal."

I nodded and we sat down on the living room couch after getting back to the mansion.

"I just hope your brother doesn't react negatively to this, Yukina. Considering his experience as a baby, he may not be up to becoming a father."

"I'm sure Hiei won't mind becoming a father, Rin. He'll be surprised, but I'm sure he won't mind."

_Hiei's POV_:

Like I said to Rin in the note I left, the team and I arrived back at the mansion before nightfall. Koenma had asked us to assist Enki with some troublesome ogre demons harassing passersby to their village. Something trivial didn't seem like it was worth my time, but I got to fight some of the demons, which made it more tolerable. During the trip, I tried to telepathically communicate with Rin, but she was blocking me. It left me confused because she never really did that before. As if sensing my concern, Kurama looked at me.

"Anything?"

"Hn, not a thing. She's blocking me from reading her mind."

"I'm sure Rin has her reasons, Hiei. You may ask her about it when we get home. We're here, after all."

I looked up to see we arrived at the mansion. My sister was there as well, waiting to welcome us home.

"Welcome back, guys. How'd it go?"

Yusuke smirked and lifted up a fist.

"Eh, nothing we couldn't handle. I mean if we could handle Toguro and Sensui, we could handle anything."

Rin giggled and ended up catching my eye. A small smile appeared on her face before she quickly looked away from me. She then stood up and looked at us.

"At Kurama's request, I visited Yukina at Spirit World Hospital to see what needed to be done about my upset stomach. Nothing seems to be wrong with me."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow as he heard this.

"If nothing's wrong, then what's up?"

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I must admit the matter is making me curious, as well."

Rin sighed and smiled as she looked at me.

"It's nothing bad, you guys."

I joined her and she took my hand.

"Hiei and I are going to have a baby."

My eyes widened as I heard this piece of news. Apparently, no one else was expecting this either because they all went silent.

_That's a wrap for part 26. Part 27 will begin in Hiei's POV as he and the others react to Rin's big announcement. Also in part 27,Hiei expresses concern to Kurama about becoming a father. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	27. Chapter 27

Hiei's Human Lover Part 27: Rin's Big Announcement Part 2

After Rin's big announcement, no one could speak. It was as if what she said made everyone lose their ability to speak. Rin giggled and allowed us to sense the baby from within her. Kurama smiled and gently put a hand to her stomach.

"I see why you suppressed the baby's energy. It certainly made sense to do this if you wanted it to be a surprise."

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Kurama so close to where the baby was developing. I brushed it off as a typical, protective instinct every future parent gets and relaxed myself as Kurama removed his hand. Rin smiled and grasped my hand a little tighter.

"Well Hiei, what do you think of having a baby?"

"Hn."

I immediately felt bad for my lack of a reaction because all of a sudden, Rin's smile disappeared and she released my hand from her grasp.

"I see. I thought you'd give me more of a reaction than this, but I guess that's something that'll never change. I don't even know why I announced it."

Before I could say anything else, she took off. Seeing as how he had become like a big brother to her, Yusuke offered to go after her. Kuwabara shook his head at me.

"Hn, what do you want?"

"You know, I don't know what Rin sees in you, Hiei. If Yukina made an announcement like that, I'd be thrilled. Why did you not react like that for Rin?"

Kurama nodded in agreement and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I agree with Kuwabara. Rin is your mate, Hiei. Surely you'd be pleased she is having your child."

I chose not to say anything and sat down on the couch. Yukina sat beside me and looked outside, where Yusuke was trying to talk to Rin.

"You hurt her feelings, Hiei. She thought you'd be happy about this,and you ruined a perfectly lovely moment for her."

"It's just a baby."

"Not to her. The baby was created by the two of you, a product of your feelings for each other. If you didn't love her, the baby wouldn't have been created."

_Rin's POV_:

I wiped some tears as Yusuke provided some comfort.

"I don't know why I even bothered announcing it, Yusuke. I never would've done it if I'd known he'd react like that."

"You know Hiei. He's probably hiding his real reaction."

"He doesn't need to do that with me, though. I thought we had a better relationship than that."

Yusuke sighed and stood me up with him.

"Don't even worry about him right now, Rin. This moment is about you, and you don't need to let his attitude ruin it."

I smiled slightly and we went inside. Before I rejoined everyone, I hugged Yusuke tightly.

"Uh, what's this for?"

"For being here for me, Yusuke. You've...become like a brother to me, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that."

He smiled back and returned the embrace.

"Anytime."

I looked around the living room and noticed neither Kurama nor Hiei were around. Yukina saw my concern and smiled.

"Hiei wanted to talk to Kurama privately for a moment."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

Yukina shook her head and I looked up the stairs, wondering what they were talking about.

_Kurama's POV_:

Once inside Hiei and Rin's room, I locked the door to prevent any unnecessary interruptions.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Hiei?"

Hiei sat on his windowsill and sighed.

"Rin's having a baby."

"Yes, that's already been established."

He narrowed his eyes at me before looking out the window.

"I'm being serious, Kurama. At first it was Rin's life I'd be watching out for, but now I'll be responsible for another life."

"That worries you?"

"Considering how the baby's father's childhood turned out, I have a reason to be worried. The baby will be 1/4 Koorime, 1/4 Fire, and 1/2 Human. Suppose they'll be subjected to ridicule and be rejected for being different. Outside our little group, no one may take kindly to-"

"I understand why you're concerned. You don't wish for your child to have the life you had when growing up. You're afraid of them being labeled as 'too different or dangerous' to be around everyone else."

Hiei sighed and proceeded to the door, pausing to look at me.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I...end up failing them both?"

I smiled and opened the door, shutting it once we were in the hall.

"Every new parent has feelings like this, Hiei. Once you hold that child in your arms, the tension almost always disappears. You don't need to worry about the child's reaction to your past, either. I'm sure they'll love you regardless."

Hiei nodded and sat beside Rin on the living room couch. Judging from the growing smile on Rin's face, I'd say Hiei told her of what we talked about and that he accepted the fact she was having his baby. It pleased me to know Rin was enjoying this reaction more than the first. It was even more pleasing to know I helped him understand his worry was not necessary, and that every new parent goes through it.

"Looks like ya got through to him."

I smiled as Yusuke and Kuwabara joined me.

"It would seem so. I just hope Hiei doesn't worry too much."

"Hey, come on. Shorty's been through a lot worse than this before. He'll be fine."

"That may be true, Kuwabara, but he's never faced the prospect of being a father before."

Yusuke smirked and watched Hiei place a hand on Rin's stomach.

"Let's just hope he doesn't screw this up."

"Hiei would be a fool if he did, Yusuke."

_That's a wrap for part 27. After having a talk with Kurama, Hiei manages to accept Rin is having a baby and has a better attitude about it. Part 28 will begin in Rin's POV as she has a checkup at Spirit World Hospital to check on the baby's development. Also in part 28, Hiei experiences his first moment as a proud parent when he feels the baby kick. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	28. Chapter 28

Hiei's Human Lover Part 28: The Baby's Gender and Hiei's Proud Moment

I smiled as I recalled the last few months. I was in the middle of my 4th month and my stomach had grown quite large. Soon, the baby will be born and I can experience parenthood.

"Oh Rin, there you are. You're a little late for your appointment."

"Sorry, Yukina. Getting out of bed this morning was a little difficult."

"Understandable. Well, follow me."

When we entered her office, my eyes widened to see Hiei sitting beside the examination table.

"Hiei, what are you doing here? I thought-"

"I told Koenma of your appointment today, so he said to stay here while the other three follow up with Enki in Demon World."

"Did he seem to understand?"

He looked away and smirked.

"I was almost forced into going when Kurama brought up the fact that as a first-time parent, I need to be present throughout every part of the baby's development, which includes checkups like this one."

Yukina shook her head and smiled.

"That's Kurama, all right. Always thinking of others. Well, let's get started. Lay back, Rin."

I laid back and Yukina began the examination. She used her energy to check on the baby's progress and a smile lit up her face, which I assumed meant good news.

"Good news, Rin. The baby's doing just fine. Now then, would the two of you like to know the baby's gender?"

I looked at Hiei and took his hand while sitting up.

"What do you think, Hiei? Do you want to know?"

"I don't really care."

I smiled and nodded to Yukina.

"Well, that's as close to a 'yes' as he'll get."

"Okay, then. Let's see...well, looks like you're having a boy. Congratulations, you two."

Once back at Koenma's, Hiei took me in my arms and I felt him rest his head on top of mine.

"Hiei?"

"You have no idea...how proud I am, Rin. First I have you as a mate, now you're giving me a son."

"I'm glad you're pleased, Hiei. I didn't care what the gender was as long as the baby was healthy. No matter the gender, I would've been just as happy."

He seemed pleased with the answer and held me tighter. I held him back just as tight and we sat on the living room couch, enjoying the peace.

_Hiei's POV_:

As we sat down, Rin took my hand and guided it to her swollen stomach. She smiled that same smile I came to enjoy and nodded.

"It's only right you get to know him before you actually meet him. From what Yukina told me during previous checkups, a demon baby develops so quickly that it can sense the energy of its parents. When you touch my stomach enough, the baby will come to identify you by your energy signal."

"Is that so? Well then, might as well introduce myself."

I placed my hand on her stomach carefully, then we were both surprised by the movement from within.

"Hiei?"

"I felt it, too. The baby...kicked."

"It knows who you are."

I looked up at her and she nodded.

"Yukina also mentioned that how hard a demon baby kicks depends on the energy signal it senses. Since it knows who you are, the movements are a lot calmer than that of a human baby."

I smiled softly as our son continued to move around. Within a couple of months, we'll get to meet him face-to-face and welcome him into the world.

"Rin, our son will need a name."

"Yes, you're right."

"How about Yusuke?!"

I narrowed my eyes as Yusuke and the others popped into the room.

"Detective..."

Rin giggled and I helped her to stand.

"Relax, Hiei. He doesn't really believe we'll use that name. He's just teasing."

Yusuke nodded in agreement and pat me on the back.

"Yeah, Hiei, chill."

Kurama smiled at Rin and placed a hand on her stomach. Rin flinched as she felt the baby move again. Like with the two of us, the baby wasn't moving as though it sensed a threat. He seemed to understand Kurama, as well as Kuwabara and Yusuke, meant no harm and would pose no threat to his mother.

"He seems quite calm."

"Hn. Rin says the movement of a demon baby is determined by the energy it senses. Since neither of you pose a threat to him or his mother, his movements are not as rough."

Kuwabara, with my reluctant consent, also touched Rin's stomach.

"What about the name 'Kenta'?"

Rin frowned ad shook her head.

"Thanks, Kuwabara. It's a nice name, but it doesn't feel...right."

Kurama thought, then put in a suggestion.

"Why not 'Ryoku'? It means 'strength'. From what I'm sensing from him already despite him still developing, I can tell he'll have great strength when he grows up."

Rin and I looked at each other, and I saw a smile light up her face.

"I like it, Hiei. It'll certainly fit since his parents have great strength themselves."

I smirked and nodded my thanks to Kurama.

"You're welcome, Hiei."

After socializing with them about their mission, Rin and I retired to our room for privacy. In one day, we found out our baby was a boy and found him a name. I placed a hand on Rin's stomach just as she did and I smiled at her.

"Kurama picked a good one."

"He sure did. What do you think, Ryoku? Do you like the name we've chosen for you?"

I smirked as I felt a soft kick from our son, as if he was saying he liked his name.

"Hn, sounds like he likes it."

_That's a wrap for part 28. After experiencing a first as a parent, Hiei agrees with Rin on the choice of name for their son. Part 29 will be in Hiei's POV as he trains his son Ryoku, and we see a flashback of the day Ryoku was born. Also in part 29, Yukina announces she and Kuwabara will wed. It'll also be the final chapter of the story, so stay tuned to see how it all ends_


	29. Chapter 29

Hiei's Human Lover Part 29: Flashback of a Birth and Yukina's Big Announcement

I smirked as the boy before me fought with everything he had. He was using one of my old swords to practice with and from what I saw, he was learning very quickly. So far, we've been fighting for over an hour, and I could tell he was beginning to get tired.

"Hn, that's it for today, Ryoku."

At my words, Ryoku collapsed onto the ground and proceeded to breathing heavily. I watched him carefully as I leaned against a tree.

"You're picking up on this well enough. When you're finished training with me, your mother will train you to use your Spirit Energy."

"How...how long...will that take, Father?"

"Shouldn't be much longer now."

As I looked at my son, I found myself thinking back to when he was born 7 years ago.

_Flashback Start_

_As soon as Rin announced her water broke, we rushed to Spirit World Hospital. Rin's breathing was getting more labored by the minute and was in dire need of medical attention. Yukina rushed her into a delivery room while I was stuck in the lobby checking her in. I tried to go after them, but Kurama held me back._

_"Hn, get out of my way, Kurama. I'm in no mood for this."_

_"You must fill out the required paperwork before going to see Rin, Hiei. It's the same rules in Spirit World as it is in Human World_. _Also, you must be calm so you can support Rin during the birth."_

_Knowing he was right, I did what he requested and filled out the necessary paperwork as quickly as possible so I could be at Rin's side before Ryoku was born. When I finished, I entered Rin's delivery room to see her clutching the bed's handrails tightly as she began going through a contraction. She smiled weakly as I entered the room._

_"Oh good, you're finally finished with that ridiculous paperwork."_

_I smirked as I looked at her laying there. Even when she was in that much pain and discomfort, she was able to find energy to crack a joke._

_"Hn, Kurama insisted I do it before I came in here, so I filled it out as fast as I could."_

_After Yukina reentered the room, the birthing process began. While Rin was pushing, I was thinking of how we managed to get this far. Rin started out as a rookie on our team, with training sessions with me and Yusuke. Before I knew it, she had become such an important part of my life and my feelings for her involved into something more than a bond between teammates. Her bond with Yusuke evolved when Genkai passed away, stemming from a similar experience Rin went through with her grandmother. They became as close as a sister was to her brother and that bond was still strong today. Before long, Rin and I became mates and future parents._

_"Congratulations, you two. Here's your little boy."_

_I looked up as Yukina showed us Ryoku. He had Rin's hair and my crimson eyes. Thanks to him being 1/4 Koorime, his tears turned into jewels just like Yukina's did. Since most babies tended to do a lot of crying, Ryoku was probably going to create a lot of them. Tears fell down Rin's face as Yukina quickly cleaned and wrapped our son, then gently placed him in his mother's arms. Rin smiled as she looked down at him._

_"Oh my goodness, he's perfect. Hiei, he has your eyes."_

_"Hn, looks like it."_

_"Can you believe everything that happened to us was leading to this? Seems like yesterday I joined the team and began training with you."_

_"Had it not happened, Ryoku wouldn't be here."_

_As if knowing we were talking about him, Ryoku opened his eyes and looked between me and his mother. Rin placed a finger on the tip of his nose and I smirked as I heard a small sneeze coming from him. After a few blinks, a barely noticeable smile formed on his face. Rin looked at me and I shrugged._

_"I smiled not long after I was born."_

_"Yes, but your smile was more frightening than an average baby's. Still is."_

_I narrowed my eyes playfully and took our son from her, holding him carefully. He looked up at me not making a sound and I nodded at him._

_"About time you were born, son. Your mother and I have a lot to teach you."_

_Flashback End_

"Hiei, Ryoku, we've got visitors!"

"Coming, Mother!"

We still resided in Koenma's mansion, as did Kurama and Yusuke. Not long after Ryoku was born, Keiko moved into Yusuke's room. After Kuwabara's sister moved out of their house in Human World, he invited Yukina to live with him and she accepted. I smirked as Ryoku rushed over to his Aunt Yukina.

"Aunt Yukina!"

"My goodness, Ryoku, you've grown so much. Pretty soon, you'll be taller than me."

Rin smiled and hugged her.

"What brings you by here?"

"Well, there's something I want to bring to your attention."

Yusuke and Keiko came down from their room, and Kurama came indoors once he was finished tending to his flower garden. Once everyone was gathered, Kuwabara smiled and put an arm around Yukina.

"Yukina and I are getting married and you're all invited!"

The girls cheered for Yukina while Kurama and Yusuke each congratulated Kuwabara. I looked up at him and smirked.

"So, she'll become Yukina Kuwabara?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You don't mind, do you Hiei?"

Seeing Yukina look at me made me sigh.

"As long as he understands the rules of such a union and intends to honor them, you may do what you want. But know this, Kuwabara, if I find out something happened to her that you're responsible for-"

"Don't worry, Shorty. I'll take good care of her."

"Hn, you better."

Ryoku was picked up by his mother and looked at me.

"Father's scary when he makes a threat.

"He pretends he's scary, Ryoku. It makes people think he's some big and powerful monster and that they should beware of his 'mighty wrath'."

I narrowed my eyes as our son began laughing. Soon, everyone else started laughing. If Genkai were still alive, I have no doubt she would find this situation humorous, as well. Rin caught my eye, and I felt a smile appear on my face as she gave me one back, one that to this day I'm still in love with...and always will be.

_Well, that wraps up this story. I_ _hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know what you thought of it. :D_


End file.
